Amor dimensional
by leyva1130
Summary: Un reto, un invento... una pequeña aventura interdimensional que llevara a nuestro querido cientifico encontrar el amor. Historia escrita al lado de InuFaiya. Kowalski (K)/FirenOC
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS! Les traigo esta nueva historia, cuyo personaje principal es Kowalski, mejor conocido como K en la historia de "Close Your Eyes", escrita al lado de InuFaiya. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AMOR DIMENSIONAL**

**CAPITULO 1.**

El sonido de varias herramientas en movimientos se escuchaba en aquella habitación apretada de materiales y metales que compondrían su nuevo experimento. Desde hace mucho, para ese científico no bastaba con esa máquina que había construido hace mucho tiempo atrás, no…

_ Listo _ murmuró una voz grave, asomándose de entre aquel aro metálico con diversos cables conectados en todos lados… Se trataba de un ave alta, de un pingüino, cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos de unos googles oscuros que le habían permitido soldar el metal frente a él.

Sin retirarlos, camino en dirección de su mesa, tomando un pequeño control remoto, parecido a una televisión, abierto y mostrando el mecanismo en su interior.

Ese pingüino solamente mostro una sonrisa orgullosa por el trabajo que estaba haciendo con esa máquina.

_ Por fin... Después de todo este tiempo por fin he conseguido el arma para derrotarle _ murmuro ese pájaro cerrando la tapa de esa extraña maquina con un ruido seco.

Levantó la aleta que tenia libre para retirarse esas extrañas gafas oscuras para mostrar unos ojos completamente celestes.

_ Seguro que estará orgulloso de lo que he conseguido _ murmuro orgulloso refiriéndose a ese pingüino que es su líder y antiguo compañero.

Reviso de nueva cuenta los planos que estaban en la mesa, dispuesto a darles el último visto bueno. Todo estaba bien, así que sin más, salió de su laboratorio portando consigo el control remoto de aquel portal interdimensional.

En otro lado de la Sede, un pingüino bonachón, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo, se estiraba sobre una silla del comedor, escuchándose las risas de sus dos hijos.

_ Nada como un buen almuerzo, ¿eh? _ dijo con una sonrisa.

_ Ey! Tux! - llamo el científico al entrar en el comedor, moviendo el control suavemente para llamar la atención de su líder, a quien le brillaron los ojos.

Ese pingüino, que se llamaba Tux, se giró para encontrarse al científico que se acercaba muy emocionado.

_ Qué pasa K?_ le pregunto al oji celeste que se ponía delante suyo_ parece que haigas conseguido hacer alguna cosa sin que haiga un peligro para todos nosotros.

Este solamente mostro un gesto un tanto molesto por como lo había dicho.

_ Búrlate ahora pero tengo la solución para nuestros problemas _ le dijo entre dientes poniendo sus aletas en la mesa _ tengo en mis aletas la manera de encontrar la debilidad del delfín.

_ A si? _ le dijo de una manera dubitativa como si no se creyera que eso fuera posible _ eso sería una buena noticia si funcionase.

_ Muy gracioso, Tux… muy gracioso _ dijo el científico avanzando hacía la mesa – veremos si te sigues riendo cuando sepas su funcionamientos.

_ Adelante, habla, pero trata de que no explote en la cocina, hace poco la remodele _ indicó Tux con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro, mientras se escuchaba un gruñido de parte del científico.

_ Te presento… "el control"!

_ Es el nuevo control de la televisión? _ preguntaron al unísono los gemelos, ahora interesados en la creación del científico…

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver el delfín con el televisor? No me digas que podremos atacarlo cada vez que se aparece en la pantalla…

El científico solamente levanto las cejas un poco cansado de la poca confianza que tenían de él.

_ Es más que un televisor Tux _ le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa _ es una máquina que nos permitirá ir a una dimensión a otra

_ Y eso que tiene que ver con el delfín _ pregunto de nuevo Tux aun si ver que podía ayudarle con su enemigo.

_ Pues es bien simple _ murmuro K entrecerrando sus ojos celestes _ si podemos descubrir la debilidad de uno lo descubriremos de todo

Tux le observó con curiosidad, levantando una ceja, mientras Louka se acercab tomaba el control de la aleta del científico.

_ En serio?! A ver! _ dijo Louka avanzando por la habitación emocionado con el objeto.

_ LOUKA! Tux! Míralo!

_ Louka, deja el juguete de K, que no sabes aún que hace _ ordenó, mientras el científico suspiraba _ exactamente ¿cómo descubriremos la debilidad de Espiráculo? Si el de nosotros lo tenemos desaparecido!

_ Muy fácil! Viajaremos a otras dimensiones para descubrir sus debilidades. Con eso, podremos encontrar y vencer a tu némesis.

Tux lo miro fijamente de nuevo con escepticismo por lo que acababa de decir... viajar entre dimensiones sonaba como una película de ciencia ficción, mientras que el otro pingüino solamente le miraba fijamente.

_ Creo que debes de dejar de ver tantas películas de este estilo K, lo que estás diciendo es algo imposible _ le respondió simplemente mientras entrecerraba su único ojo.

El alto solamente lo miro desafiante.

_ En serio lo crees Tux? _ le pregunto a lo que el otro solamente asistió con un gesto firme _ entonces porque no lo probamos

Tux rio por lo bajo, dando el ultimo sorbo de su taza de café, antes de levantarse de la mesa y avanzar hacía el científico, mientras Luka y Louka revisaban ese extraño control entre ellos.

_ Entonces, hagámoslo, muero por decirte "te lo dije" en tu cara _ dijo el general esponjando el pecho, mientras K le observaba desafiante y muy confiando.

_ Esta no es una máquina de palomitas modificada, Tux…

_ Ya lo veremos… Louka! Luka! Traigan el control al laboratorio, es momento de las pruebas _ sentenció saliendo con su compañero de la cocina, dirigiéndose de vuelta al laboratorio _ más te vale que funcione K.

K no le contesto, solamente sonrió abiertamente seguro de lo que había hecho y que iba a ser un éxito... Uno que aria que ese pingüino que andaba detrás de él se le callera el parche de golpe

Entraron en el laboratorio haciendo que esos dos jóvenes pingüinos miraban a su alrededor sorprendidos, era raro que pudieran entrar al laboratorio y ver todas esos inventos y sustanciad peligrosas que tenía por todas partes.

Mientras que los dos adultos solamente se dirigieron hacia una mesa donde el resto del invento esperaba.

Era de un pequeño tamaño, cuadrado y de un color negro que se asemejaba a un televisión.

_ No toquen nada niños _ dijo con simpleza Tux al ver de reojo que Luka estaba a punto de tocar unos tubos de ensayo, haciendo que el niño retirara su aleta y pusiera atención al televisor.

_ Y ese televisor?! – preguntaron al unísono los gemelos, olvidándose de los frascos y dirigiéndose al científico, mientras Louka revisaba el control.

_ Les presento *pausa dramática* el dimensionador!

El científico solamente mostro una sonrisa.

_ Calma Tux _ dijo tranquilamente el científico y entrecerró los ojos mientras acariciaba ese mando_ como he dicho con esto podremos ver otras dimensiones

Miraron a ese aparato antes de que Tux se cruzara de aletas.

_ Y bien a qué esperas K _ comentó ese pingüino dejando de mirar a esa máquina para fijar su mirada en el pájaro.

K se limitó a sonreír con autosuficiencia, antes de darle unas volteretas al control y apretar el botón, encendiendo el aparato que emitió una suave luz verdosa ante la mirada curiosa de los tres pingüinos que habían acompañado al científico.

Tux tapo un poco su ojo visible con su aleta, para que la luz del aparato no le lastimase, siendo imitado por los dos más jóvenes que observaban con curiosidad desde las espaldas de su padre.

_ Admiren la "otra" dimensión! _ Dijo K, mientras se observaba una pantalla lluviosa, sin mayor imagen, que una mesa borrosa.

_ Wow! Una mesa… tengo una igualita en mi oficina.

Tux lo miro fijamente antes de entrecerrar su ojo.

_ Y bien K, esto es todo? Una televisión que enseña mi despacho _ dijo ese pingüino de ojos claros al inventor de ese extraño aparato.

_ No es tu despacho si no... Otra dimensión _ le contesto señalando la pantalla mientras que este solamente lo miraba de una manera incrédula a lo que estaba indicando.

_ Déjame que lo dude

_ No hay nada que dudar Tux, acaso no te sirve ese ojo para ver que no es tu despacho?

_ No. Yo solo veo la mesa de Skipper que uso en mi oficina - dijo el del ojo claro, antes de fruncir el ceño _ K! Donde estés poniendo cámaras en mi oficina...

_ Y las carpetas? _ preguntaron los gemelos observando fijamente aquella imagen.

_ Lo ves! No es tu mesa!

_ Tonterías! Quitaste las carpetas para dejarme en ridículo! K, si no tienes nada importante, me retiro. Yo no pierdo mi tiempo en televisiones averiadas...

- NO ES UNA TELEVISIÓN! Es solo para demostrar la seguridad de la dimensión! El aparato esta detrás de ella _ dijo señalando el portal dimensional que estaba en sus espaldas.

Era un aparato de una forma circular formada por un enorme aro de metal sujetado por dos pilares que se unían en la parte superior e inferior y que los agarraban al suelo, mientras que en el centro de ese círculo brillaba de un tenue color azulino.

K se acercó a ese aparato inerte hasta colocarse a un lado.

_ déjame que os presente el portal a esa otra dimensión.

El autoritario líder solamente miro a ese aparato con cierta desconfianza, todo lo de ese inventor hacia o se descontrolaban o terminaban explotando.

_ Ooohhhh! _ exclamaron los gemelos al ver aquel gran portal de metal que brillaba _ y qué hace?

K suspiro algo molesto, no podía ser verdad la actitud que tomaba ese trio.

_ Ya les dije... A través de ese televisor, podemos observar la dimensión de destino, antes de transportarnos a ella, mediante este portal.

_ Ajam... _ dijo Tux pasando una aleta por debajo de su pico _ con este portal llegare a mi oficina en un santiamén... Sabes, prefiero el ejercicio seguro, ya olvidaste lo que paso con el ultimo interdimensional? Luka perdió todas sus plumas.

_ Ya no me acuerdes! _ gimió Luka acariciando sus plumas.

_ Este si funciona!

_ Pruébalo _ Dijo tajantemente Tux.

Ambos pájaros se miraron mutuamente con unas expresiones muy distintas.

El científico estaba ofendido por esa duda mientras que el del parque estaba mostraba cansado por la pérdida de tiempo por esa tele.

_ Qué pasa K, si es tan segura porque no lo pruebas? _ volvió a decir el oji azul tentando al científico

_ Bien… si así lo quieres _ dijo K avanzando en dirección de los controles, apretando diferentes botones que hicieron que aquel brillo azulado aumentase, mientras los gemelos se mantenían en las espaldas de Tux, bastante atentos.

Una espiral apareció lentamente frente a sus ojos mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en el pico del científico.

_ Y bien?

_ Un bonito espectáculo de luces pero eso aún no prueba nada _ dijo secamente Tux al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

El científico solamente comenzó a andar hacia ese extraño artefacto con paso firme.

_ No, pero... Con esto puedo atravesar el tiempo y el espacio hacia esa dimensión _ dijo poniéndose justo enfrente dispuesto a entrar _ voy a cruzar.

_ Pues te veré en mi despacho _ le contesto en forma burlona.

El científico solamente giro sus ojos para verlo.

_ Mucho me temo que te sorprenderás, Tux.

Tux se limitó a sonreír observando como el científico se preparaba a pasar por ese portal, dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

En cuanto K estuvo a unos centímetros de él, estiró su aleta, siendo observado por las tres aves.

- Si no puedes, yo te ayudo! - exclamo el pingüino de pañoleta roja, corriendo en dirección del científico, para empujarle en dirección de la luz.

El capitán de ese grupo vio como uno de esos pájaros...

_ Luka detente! _ aviso aunque fue demasiado tarde.

El joven coloco sus aletas en la espalda del científico empujándolo y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, K lanzo un gemido asustado y estiro sus aletas para agarrarse y evitar la caída hacia la luz del aparato y agarrando al pingüino para desgracia de este.

K por instinto cerró sus ojos fuertemente, como efecto de la luz intensa que le rodeo al atravesar aquel portal creado por él. Escuchó detrás de él un grito infantil, perteneciente al pequeño pingüino que le había empujado y que ahora le había asido de la aleta para sostenerse, jalándolo a la misma dirección a la que caía.

– Luka! – Louka al ver a su hermano caer en aquel aparato corrió en su dirección, manteniendo el control remoto entre sus aletas.

El otro joven acerco rápidamente para ayudarle agarrándole su aleta justo cuando se separaron de lo que se estaba agarrando.

_ Agárrate fuerte _ le dijo a su hermano para animarlo aunque notaba como el mismo estaba siendo atraído por ese aparato.

_ Eso es lo que hago _ grito Luka desesperado y más porque la mitad de su cuerpo había sido ya tragado.

Luka trataba de mover sus patas sin mucho éxito, en tanto K se sostenía del niño esperando que no cayesen a una dimensión desconocida y que Tux hiciese algo al respecto.

– PAPÁ! – gritaron ambos niños, mientras Tux jalaba a Louka, siendo arrastrados por el portal.

– Sostente Luka! Louka pon todo tu peso, no dejes que partan!

– Eso intentamos! – la fuerza del portal fue aumentando a medida de que ambos objetos extraños se encontraban en su interior, imponiendo mayor fuerza y arrastrando a ambos niños, sin que Tux pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

El del parche lanzo un gruñido frustrado intentando hacer más fuerza para salvarlos cuando noto un fuerte latigazo antes de que el cuerpo del joven comenzara a soltarse de su agarre.

(Maldita sea) _ pensó frustrado intentando volver a recuperar su agarre cuando un nuevo empujón azotó a los jóvenes.

Noto como dejaba de sentir las plumas de ellos y se veían devorados por esa luz.

_ Noooooo!

Tux no pudo hacer nada más que observar como desaparecían el científico y sus dos pequeños soldados a través de ese portal que comenzaba a cerrarse al entrar por completo el pequeño de la pañoleta azul.

_ LOUKA! _ corrió en dirección del portal, saltando para seguirles, terminando golpeando duramente el suelo con su cabeza al cerrarse en tu totalidad el portal, emitiendo una suave luz que dejo en total oscuridad la habitación, mientras la iluminación recobraba terreno.

El general del parche se levantó de inmediato, observando el televisor que presentaba sólo lluvia…


	2. Chapter 2

**AMOR DIMENSIONAL**

**CAPITULO 2.**

Unos ojos bicolores se abrieron pesadamente aturdido por todo para encontrarse con un extraño lugar que no había visto en su vida.

Era grande y espacioso con unos árboles por todos lados y con una piedra grisácea de un tamaño considerable y que recordaba a una mesa junto a un tronco de un árbol.

_ Dónde estoy? _ se preguntó el de la pañolera azulona mirando a su alrededor aturdido y asustado mientras intentaba recordar cómo había llegado ahí... Lo último que recordaba era estar en el laboratorio, ese aparato dimensional y la luz...

Se levantó del suelo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, mientras las imágenes de lo acontecido hace unos minutos (?) llegaban de inmediato a su mente, llevándose una aleta a su frente y dejarse caer sentado.

Ya recordaba…

La invención de K…

Su padre criticándola como siempre…

Su hermano empujando al científico para que se animara a probar aquella peligrosa invención…

Su hermano…

_ Luka! _ exclamó poniéndose de pie de inmediato y revisando con la vista aquel extraño lugar, tan parecido a un habitad del zoológico donde vivían _ Luka! Dónde estás hermano?! _ volvió a gritar, sin poder percibir la presencia de su hermanito.

Se quedó en silencio esperando oír la voz de su hermano pero.

_ Quién hay ahí? _ rugió una voz profunda de fondo, una voz que nunca en su vida había oído en el zoológico.

Se giró asustado para intentar saber de quién era esa voz para encontrarse con un animal extraño.

Era grande (más grande que él) de color gris oscuro en su totalidad menos la parte inferior del hocico, el cuello y el abdomen que era gris claro y que lo miraba fijamente con un ojo marrón verdoso mientras el otro estaba cerrado con una cicatriz que le cruzaba, en el abdomen tenía otra cicatriz que le daba un aspecto aún más duro.

El lobo gris observó fijamente al ave que se encontraba parada a mitad del habitad, observándole con una mirada mezclada de sorpresa y miedo, inmóvil como si con eso no lograra verlo.

_ Louka?! _ preguntó avanzando un par de pasos en su dirección.

Louka abrió su pico al ver aquel animal gigantesco, antes de dar un grito y correr al árbol más próximo, dando un salto para tratar de trepar sobre él.

_ Si me comes te daré gases! _ gritó el pequeño pingüino subiendo lentamente por el árbol, ignorando por completo la pregunta inicial de aquel mamífero.

El canino miro a ese joven extrañado por su reacción.

_ pasa algo? _ pregunto una voz de pronto detrás del gris llamando la atención al pájaro.

Se giró para ver a un canino de naranja del mismo tamaño que el grisáceo, seguido por 5 pequeños lobitos detrás suyo.

Las plumas de la espalda del pequeño pingüino se erizaron al distinguir un total de 7 lobos observándole… perfecto! Tenía que haber caído cerca del hogar de una jauría de lobos que seguramente se lo comería.

_ Míralo tú mismo y dime si ves lo mismo yo _ respondió el lobo gris, moviendo su cabeza en la dirección del ave que comenzaba a trepar nuevamente.

_ No puede ser Louka _ dijo el naranja andes de dejar de mirar al pingüino para fijar su mirada al grisáceo _ pero no nos habían dicho que había muerto?

_ Tal parece que se equivocaron, porque si no, cómo explicas su presencia? _ dijo el lobo grisáceo observando aquel pájaro subir por el árbol, mientras que uno de los cachorros, parecido al grisáceo, pero con los ojos marrones, se acercó al árbol.

_ porque no bajas? _ pregunto el pequeño lobito al pájaro asustado.

Louka dirigió su mirada a la base del árbol, donde estaba un pequeño lobito observándole atentamente, mientras el ave le respondía con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza.

_ No, no me comerás _ dijo tajantemente el de pañoleta azul, sosteniéndose firmemente del tronco _ qué le hicieron a mi hermano?!

_ Louka! _ Gritó un pequeño pingüino muy parecido al de pañoleta azul, con la diferencia de tener invertidos los colores de sus ojos y portar una pañoleta roja en el cuello, saliendo de la cueva de donde aparecieron los lobos.

_ Luka, tú también por aquí?

_ Así que al final no murió, eh Luka? _ preguntó el lobo gris, observando como el pequeño pingüino de pañuelo rojo corría y de un brinco se colgaba de las patas de la otra ave, tumbándola al piso.

_ yo creo que así fue _ dijo el anaranjado.

Louka se levantó como pudo del suelo donde había caído gracia a su hermano para mirarlo.

_ Luka estas bien? _ pregunto preocupado por su hermano haciendo que el otro comenzara a reírse mientras esos lobos lo miraban sin entender nada.

_ Tranquilo estoy bien, he aparecido en la cueva.

_ Y quienes son ellos? _ pregunto Louka receloso de esos depredadores, que le observaban como si fuera una extraña aparición, con una mezcla de sorpresa y duda.

_ No nos conoces? _ dijo el lobo gris observando inquisitivamente al pequeño pingüino, que sacudía el polvo de sus plumas.

_ Claro que si nos conoce _ dijo el anaranjado dando un par de pasos al frente con las orejas ligeramente agachadas _ sólo están jugando como siempre lo hacen _ dijo riendo suavemente, sin estar muy seguro de sus palabras.

Louka levantó una ceja, en tanto inclinaba un poco su cabeza, como si con su mirada estudiara ambos mamíferos frente a él.

_ Lo siento, no los conozco _ dijo antes de girarse a ver a Luka _ quienes sois?

_ Somos tus compañeros en la resistencia Shadow y Jack.

_ Lo siento mucho, no recuerdo haber conocido algún lobo en mi vida _ dijo Louka aún más confundido, mientras Luka le miraba.

Las dos aves se quedaron viendo fijamente a la manada de mamíferos, sin entender muy bien a lo que se referían los mayores. No recordaban nada de alguna resistencia, es más! Jamás los habían visto en su vida.

Shadow solo frunció el ceño por el comentario.

_ Es mejor que no sigas con esa broma Luka _ gruño el canino de la cicatriz enfadado

_ Es que nosotros no estamos bromeando _ respondió Luka, retrocediendo un poco al ver la agresión y molestia del mamífero mayor. No entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, pero no tenia deseos de ver enfadado al lobo gris.

_ Creo que deberíamos regresar al árbol _ indico Louka bastante confundido, tomando de su aleta a su hermano.

_ Tranquilo _ dijo Jack _ tal vez se están pasando en su broma, pero no es para enfadarse tanto con ellos.

El macho solamente movió su ojo a Jack que solamente anduvo hasta quedarse justamente a su lado.

_ Además fíjate bien en Luka, no ves algo extraño

El lobo gris vio fijamente a Luka, moviéndose lentamente como si estuviera a punto de cazarle, notando al fin el detalle que indicaba su compañero.

_ No esta _ murmuró observando fijamente la ausencia de aquella cicatriz en el brazo derecho de la cria de pingüino _ qué está pasando?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un pingüino se movía entre aparatos y objetos que estaban sobre una mesa como si estaba buscando algo desesperado.

Había estado intentando reactivar ese misterioso arco en vano... Él era incapaz de hacerlo así que había decidido en encontrar los planos originales de esta.

Con ellos y un poco de suerte podría llegar a entenderlo

Sacó varios rollos de documentos, llenos de fórmulas, dibujos y trazos que indicaban el funcionamiento de la máquina que estaba a sus espaldas, mientras pasaba su único ojo por todos ellos, tratando de traducirlos y arrojando a un lado los que consideraba que no le eran de utilidad.

El sonido de la lluvia en el televisor resonaba en la habitación, junto con los gruñidos esporádicos que llegaba a emitir el ave y el sonido de las hojas.

_ Aquí esta! _ Exclamó tirando todo lo que había en una mesa y colocando el plano completo sobre la misma, analizando el funcionamiento.

Era un plano clásico del científico, un día 2 que tenía varios papeles pequeños adheridos en el que parecían tener varias notas mientras que en el grande tenía unos dibujos y anagramas en el, haciendo que ahora tuviera un segundo problema... Entenderlo.

Él no era muy experto en estos temas, siempre se lo dejaba al más alto en que parecía disfrutarlos más que nadie. Lanzó un soplido frustrado mientras sr pasaba una aleta en su cabeza.

_ Y ahora que _ murmuro Tux desesperado.

Dirigió su vista en aquel arco de metal, inmóvil y muerto, como si esperara a que las tres aves aparecieran de pronto, esperando que todo fuera una broma, sin ver lo deseado… Se flotó un poco las sienes tratando de pensar calmadamente y no dejarse llevar por ese deseo de destruir ese absurdo aparato que le permitió al científico crear.

_ Muy bien K, ahora si la hiciste grande _ murmuró para sí mismo, acomodando los planos y tratando de identificar cada una de las partes, manteniéndose alerta de cualquier ruido en el laboratorio, especialmente en aquel televisor.

El televisor! En cuanto lo recordó, corrió en su dirección observando la lluvia que presentaba. K había asegurado que mediante ese aparato podría ver la dimensión de destino, si estaba encendido eso quería decir que buscaba a los sujetos en una de las tantas líneas.

_ Vamos! Muéstrame donde están! _ Exclamó moviendo las antenas de aquel aparato.

Golpeo suavemente con las aletas a ese aparato para que se diera prisa para enseñarle algo cuando algo paso.

Esa lluvia comenzó a hacerse más tenue mientras comenzaba a mostrar una imagen conocida, esa imagen que pensó que era de su despacho dándose cuenta mejor de los detalles de esta.

No solo no tenía esas carpetas que había visto los gemelos si no que en la mesa estaba una pequeña taza grisácea y un pequeño trofeo que jamás había visto en el despacho de Skipper ni en su despacho.

Se alejó un poco de aquel televisor, observando cada objeto que presentaba… Definitivamente no era su despacho, por mucho que estuviese la mesa que utilizaba había elementos que no cuadraban.

_ Dónde están?! _ murmuró girando su rostro por toda la pantalla, como si con eso pudiese ver un mejor ángulo, hasta que, de entre los objetos, logro distinguir una mancha negra combinada con negro, tumbada inerte en el piso de aquella habitación _ vamos K, Luka, Louka! Quién seas!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los Caninos miraron atentamente a los pájaros que estaban contándoles como habían llegado mientras le llevaban al único que creían que podía ayudarles... Ese macho que en su dimensión era un héroe y era el responsable de que ellos estaban allí.

_ Así que vosotros también no sois de esta dimensión _ dijo Jack tranquilamente a lo que ambos lo miraron extrañado.

_ No, al parecer...

_ Somos de una dimensión alternativa

_ Si el invento funciono

Jack sonrió al escuchar a ambos hermanitos hablar de aquella forma tan particular, donde uno complementaba la frase del otro, como si supiesen lo que iba a decir a continuación su hermano.

_ Y ustedes, cómo saben de dimensiones? _ preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, en tanto avanzaban por aquel pasillo que se les hacía conocido, antes de entender que iban a la sede del comando pingüino.

Jack los miro algo divertido antes de abrir su boca.

_ Porque nosotros también somos de otra dimensión _ dijo el dingo sorprendiéndolos.

_ Cómo? _ siguieron ambos a la vez sorprendido.

Jack comenzó a reírse divertido mientras que Shad los miraba de reojo.

_ Ambos nacimos en una dimensión alternativa_ dijo tranquilamente.

_ En serio?! Eso quiere decir que K tenía razón en sus datos! Existen muchas más dimensiones de las que conocemos _ dijeron emocionados ambos niños mirándose entre sí, pensando en las posibilidades que eso significaba.

_ Y dígame señor Jack, cómo es que terminaron en esta dimensión? _ preguntó Luka girándose en dirección del dingo.

_ Alguna máquina de Espiráculo los trajo a este lugar?

_ Un científico loco lo hizo?

_ Uno de ustedes es un científico?

_ O ambos fueron sujetos de pruebas de un Kowalski?! _ preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos niños, luego de turnarse en sus preguntas, mucho más emocionados por aquellos lobos.

El dingo comenzó a reírse por el entusiasmo de esos pingüinos.

_ Conocimos a Kowalski pero no fuimos sus conejillos de indias _ contesto Jack recordando el tiempo de la resistencia _ nosotros venimos por propia voluntad después de derrotar al tirano y que el medico nos diera su bendición en el viaje.

Ambos parpadearon extrañados por la respuesta.

_ Por qué? Cómo era vuestra dimensión _ pregunto curioso Luka por lo que había dicho.

_ Un infierno_ gruño Shadow en un tono seco.

Ambos niños fijaron su vista en el lobo grisáceo al escuchar su tono de voz, sin entender exactamente a lo que se refería.

_ Tranquilos _ dijo Jack avanzando nuevamente, animando a los hermanitos a continuar con el camino que restaba _ venimos de una guerra, así que las cosas eran muy difíciles.

_ Entendemos

Jack los miro de reojo mientras reuntaban el camino a la sede.

_ Y vosotros como habéis llegado? _ pregunto Jack para cambiar de tema, pero ambos mostraron una cara de espanto.

_ Por un accidente

_ Un accidente? Qué clase de accidente?

Ambos niños se flotaron la nuca con algo de nerviosismo al mismo tiempo, pensando en las palabras correctas para explicar lo que había pasado, después de todo, no estaban seguros que esos lobos fueran amigos o enemigos, aunque su comportamiento eran más de amigos.

_ Lo que paso, es que los adultos estaban probando una nueva invención… y en la demostración, terminamos cayendo junto con el científico _ dijeron con una risa nerviosa, recordando que no sólo estaban en grandes problemas en ese momento, sino que tendrían muchos más al regresar a casa.

Seguro que su padre los castigaría duramente.

Ambos lobos se miraron entre ellos un segundo antes de comenzar a reírse ante la mirada de los pájaros.

Ninguno de los dos habían dicho nada gracioso.

_ De que os reis? _ preguntó louka un poco molesto con esos dos.

Shadow los miro recuperando la compostura levemente mientras que el otro macho seguía riéndose.

_ No pasa nada, solo que ese tipo de accidente lo conocemos bien_ le contesto antes de esbozar una sonrisa _ un accidente así fue lo que nos permitió conocer a un héroe que nos tragó hasta aquí.

_ Y nos dio la oportunidad de los pequeños _ dijo emocionado antes de acariciarse contra el grisáceo en un gesto amoroso.

_ En serio? _ preguntó Luka un poco más animado, avanzando hasta quedar frente a ambos lobos, mientras Louka le daba alcance.

_ Y se puede saber, quién es ese héroe? _ preguntó el de pañoleta azul, dejando ver un brillo en sus ojos.

_ Es muy fuerte? Tiene alguna habilidad especial? Es militar o es un civil? Tiene una identidad secreta? _ preguntaron al unísono, imaginando a un gran ser, fuerte e inteligente.

Ambos lobunos sonrieron ante las preguntas.

_ Lo eres, como un buen corazón incluso para llegar a dar su vida _ le contesto Jack recordando lo que se contaba.

_ Además podéis preguntárselo a él en persona _ dijo Shadow de pronto antes de levantar la cabeza y señalar el habitad que comenzaba a aparecer... El habitad pingüino _ allí dentro esta

Los dos niños giraron sus rostros en dirección de la sede, abriendo sus ojos sorprendidos ¿acaso no habían abandonado ese lugar hace pocos minutos? ¿Qué tan lejos estaban de su hogar cuando les presentaban un sitio bastante parecido?

Ambos sonrieron, iniciando una carrera a la plataforma de concreto, conociendo perfectamente el camino a la Sede. Dándose impulso con sus patas, cayeron de un solo salto sobre el frio concreto, observando el plato de comida metálico que era usado (sin importar la línea de tiempo o dimensión) como entrada a la central de operaciones.

Apartaron ese plato de metal antes de meterse en el interior mientras que esos lobos saltaban a ese habitad rápidamente y ágilmente como si estuvieran acostumbrados a eso.

En su interior estaba igual como los recordaba, al igual de su dimensión o su tiempo cuando vieron como una puerta abrirse, justo a la se derecha de su posición.

Aguantaron la respiración mientras veía como una sombra negra y blanca salía de ella.

_ Amor has llegado

_ Allí esta...

_ K! _ gritaron los gemelos sin dejar terminar de hablar al canino, corriendo en su dirección y brincarle encima. Menos mal que K había caido en el mismo portal que ellos, de lo contrario tendrias mayores problemas.

_ Pero qué... Luka! Louka! _ exclamo el científico tratando de mantener el equilibrio y sorprendido de ver al pingüino de pañoleta azul con vida _ cómo es posible...

_ Papá debe estar preocupado por los tres... y muy enfadado contigo _ dijo Louka riendo en lo bajo, antes de soltar a quien suponía que era K...

_ Pero... tu deberías estar... Muerto...

Louka miro a ese pinguino ofendido por lo que acababa de decir y mas porque era la segunda vez que se lo decian en menos de una hora.

_ Porque queréis verme muerto_ gimió el joven pájaro mientras se ponía delante de ellos.

_ vamos K, no hagas esas bromas y sabes donde hemos caído?

El pobre oji celeste solamente los miro sorprendido a ese pingüino antes de mirar a los lobos.

_ Chicos que está pasando? Y porque me llaman K?_ pregunto a esos miembros de la antigua resistencia esperando que tuvieran alguna respuesta

_ No tenemos idea _ dijo el anaranjado avanzando en dirección del pájaro de ojos azules, en tanto los gemelos le observaban como si no entendieran a lo que se refería.

_ Dedujimos que se refería a ti por la descripción que dieron _ respondió Shad sentándose en su lugar.

Los gemelos se alejaron del pingüino mayor, observándole fijamente, notando al fin las pequeñas diferencias que tenían.

_ No eres K!

Ese pájaro oji celeste solamente lo miro fijamente sin extrañarse de ese comentario.

_ Que agudos _ dijo entre dientes kowalski a esos gemelos.

Estos en cambio se asustaron de ese pingüino que tanto se parecía a su científico, pero este tenía algo que el otro no... Parecía feliz.

_ Quién eres? _ pregunto Louka a ese pingüino antes de que una puerta, la misma que había salido se abriera.

_ Papi?


	3. Chapter 3

**AMOR DIMENSIONAL**

**CAPITULO 3.**

Ambos niños se quedaron impávidos ante la figura del pequeño que se asomaba por la puerta, viéndole avanzar en dirección de quien le había dicho "padre".

_ Iván? _ dijo el oji celeste, dirigiéndose a la cría que veía con curiosidad a los dos hermanos.

_ Qué lindo! _ dijo Luka agachándose un poco, mientras Louka inclinaba un poco el rostro sin retirar la vista de aquel pequeño, tan parecido a Kowalski, con excepción de aquellos ojos azul oscuro que le daban un toque adorable al pichón.

_ Papá? _ murmuró por lo bajo, antes de sostener de la pañoleta roja a su hermano y evitar que fuese a cargar la cría, como solía hacer cuando veía alguna _ acaso sois padre? _ preguntó sorprendido.

Kowalski sonrió por la pregunta antes de coger entre sus aletas a ese pequeño que seguían mirando.

_ Si, Ivan es mi hijo _ le contesto el científico sin evitar sonreír felizmente _ mi hijo menor.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a ese "Kowalski" sorprendidos... Jamás se hubieran esperando que tuviera un polluelo.

Guardaron unos minutos de silencio… antes de comenzar a reír divertidamente, sin que ninguno de los tres adultos y el pichoncito entendiesen el motivo de aquellas carcajadas lanzadas.

_ Acaso dije algo gracioso? _ preguntó Kowalski con un aire ofendido, mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

_ Es… es enserio? _ preguntaron al unísono los dos pingüinos de ojos dispares, antes de tomar aire y dibujar una expresión seria al ver que a ninguno de los presentes les había causado gracia aquello _ lo sentimos… no pensamos que fuera en serio.

_ Por cierto…

_ No has visto a alguien…

_ Muy parecido a ti?

El científico solamente lo miro confundido mientras una pequeña gota aparecía en la cabeza por la forma de hablar de esos.

_ Es que siempre tienen que hacer esto_ mascullo kow molesto a lo que Jack sonrió.

_ Al parecer si, sean de la dimensión que sean_ le contesto Jack divertido sorprendiendo al pingüino que lo miraba rápidamente.

_ qué? No son los de vuestra dimensión _ dijo Kowalski rápidamente _ pensé que Louka había sobrevivido a la caída, no que fuera de otra dimensión.

_ No, al parecer vienen de otra dimensión _ dijo Shadow, mientras Louka componía una expresión molesta por la mención indirecta de haber muerto ¿qué tenían en ese lugar que todos esperaban verle muerto?!

_ Y te conocen muy bien, por eso los trajimos ante ti _ terminó Jack tranquilamente.

_ por qué todos me han de querer ver muerto? Acaso hice algo malo? _ preguntó Louka a su hermano por lo bajo.

El científico se quedó pensativo mientras dejaba su polluelo en el suelo.

_ En serio? _ pregunto antes de que ambos lobunos asistieran _ es raro... Dijo, los únicos que conocí fue cuando fui a parar a vuestra dimensión.

Shad parpadeo un segundo antes de cruzarse de brazos.

_ Pues en su dimensión debe de haber un kowalski y con la misma manía de meterse en líos dimensionales que tu _ insinuó el grisáceo a lo que el científico bufo

_ eso fue un accidente

_ K siempre dice eso, en todos sus inventos _ argumentaron ambos pequeños colocando sus brazos en la espalda y meciéndose suavemente sobre sus patas _ por eso papá siempre está enfadado contigo.

_ Pero alégrate _ dijeron riendo por lo bajo _ este funcionó bien, ahora el problema es encontra regresar a nuestra casa.

_ Pero por donde lo buscamos?_ le pregunto Louka a su hermano a lo que el científico sonrió.

_ Creo que conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar a esta misión.

Ambos jóvenes miraron al pingüino de esta dimensión que parecía divertido.

_ A quién?

_ A los mejores espías del zoo y mi esposa.

Los dos jóvenes le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, sin saber si deberían sorprenderse por la presencia de un espía en el zoológico o por saber que ese científico tenía una esposa.

_ Hablas del tío Nigel? _ pregunto Louka, puesto que no conocían algún otro espía, más que su tío abuelo.

_ No lo creo, tío Nigel jamás se casaría con un Kowalski _ regaño Luka, antes de cruzarse de aletas _ además, es "ella" no es así? Y como conseguiste que se enamorara de ti?

Kowalski se los quedo mirando sonrojado por la pregunta... Muy buena y más porque eso era que ni él lo sabía.

_ Bueno... Eso no lo sé, lo único que sé que desde el momento que salió de la caja... Mi corazón fue de ella_ dijo un emocionado mirando a su hijo que tenía los ojos de ella.

Ambos jóvenes lo miraron tiernamente sin creerse que tales tiernas palabras salieran del pico de un Kowalski.

En serio era ese el científico amante de las ciencias y la tecnología que solían conocer? Era realmente sorprendente ver algo de sensibilidad en él, aunque en su diario personal se mostraba muy sentimental.

_ Que romántico!

_ Fue amor a primera vista!

Dijeron ambos hermanitos enternecidos, antes de que Jack se acercara a ellos y recordasen la presencia de los caninos.

_ Por cierto, pueden prestarnos su olfato, queremos encontrar a K para regresar, seguro que nuestro padre debe estar muy preocupado...

_ Y enfadado _ termino Luka.

Jack solamente miro a ese lobo quien solamente asistio.

_ Perfecto pero necesitamos algo que huela a él _ dijo jack tranquilamente.

Esos jóvenes se miraron mutuamente pensando que pudieran tener que oliera a ese científico, cuando un ruido metálico les llamo la atención.

Bajaron la mirada para ver a ese mando a distancia que se avian llevado si querer y que pertenecía a...

_ Esto puede servir

_ Un control de televisión? _ pregunto Jack, provocando una suave risa en los niños.

_ Eso mismo opinamos cuando lo vimos, pero K dijo algo...

_ Pero ya no recordamos su funcionamiento _ se disculparon ambos pingüinos, pasándole el control a Jack, esperando que funcionase su idea.

Unos ojos celestres se abrieron pesadamente

Completamente aturdido para encontrarse en el parecer era el suelo de una habitación.

Podría oler el olor de tinta, y de impresos recién hecho... Como si fuera un...

un despacho pensó descolocado mientras se levantaba para ver su alrededor. Y darse cuenta que así era.

Estaba en un despacho más claramente en el despacho que salía en la...

Tele? pensó aturdido mientras miraba atónito para mirar a su alrededor y sonrió (entonces funciono)

Sonrió ampliamente, levantándose lentamente sin apartar sus orbes azules de los muebles, sobre todo en esa mesa tan parecida a la de Tux, pero que no era del pingüino del parche.

_ Funcionó... _ murmuró estirando su cuerpo y tronado su espalda _ FUNCIONO! Oh! Si! Funciono! _ camino sin dejar que pasase su estado, revisando los documentos. El contenido y la firma no correspondía a la de Tux.

_ En tu cara Tux! Te dije que funcionaria perfectamente! _ exclamo, arrojando al aire los papeles que sostenía.

_ Que es lo que funciono.

K se quedó helado un segundo por la voz que acababa que llegar a sus oídos.

Se giró curioso para encontrarse casa a cara con su antiguo líder.

_ Skipper

Este en cambio solamente entro a la habitación serio y en una manera un poco enfadada.

_ Qué haces en el despacho Kowalski y especialmente _ dijo ese cabeza plana antes de entrecerrar sus ojos_ tirando mis papeles

K parpadeo un par de veces, antes de comenzar atrapar algunos papeles que apenas descendían al suelo y acomodarlos torpemente sobre el escritorio, para mantener calmado al líder.

_ Skipper, no esperaba encontrarte… no tan pronto…

_ En serio? Y dime, qué invento tuyo, supuestamente funciona?

K solamente sonrió emocionado por la pregunta.

_ me alegra que me lo preguntes_ dijo emocionado k al cabeza plana_ e inventado una maquina dimensional.

Skipper en cambio solamente levanto una ceja con una mirada molesta.

_ Otra más, acaso no te vasto con casi matar de la angustia a Firen y que gracias a eso que vinieran 2 lobos, 1 monotrema y tu hijo.

_ Qué?

_ No te hagas el tonto conmigo Kowalski! Quedamos que ya no harias esa clase de máquinas! _ regaño Skipper arrebatándole algunos de los documentos de sus aletas.

_ No, eso no... Cómo que tengo un hijo!

_ Perfectou! Ahora tienes amnesia! A Firen no le gustara nada, acaso ya olvidaste que tienes esposa e hijo?! Como podéis olvidar algo así?!

K parpadeo sorprendido por lo que había dicho ese "líder" y más porque estaba muy serio.

_ Cómo?_ pregunto levemente ese pingüino.

_ Siendo responsable y no dejando escapar a la hembra más especial del mundo _ dijo Skipper tranquilamente antes de suspirar _ sigo sin entender que vio en ti.

Algunas gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente del científico, tratando de analizar cada palabra lanzada por aquella ave que comenzaba acomodar los papeles con una expresión de fastidiado y murmurando algunas frases que no alcanzaba a escuchar por completo.

_ Qué vio en mí? _ repitió la pregunta, llevándose una aleta sobre su frente.

_ Eso mismo pregunte! Ahora déjate de hacer el tonto y limpia el desorden que hiciste en mi despacho y dime de una buena vez a que viniste _ regaño el más bajito, azotando las hojas sobre el escritorio para acomodarlas, observando a quien suponía Kowalski.

_ Yo… Yo sólo deseaba verificar que funcionara mi invención…

Skipper miro de reojo por lo que acababa de decir, ese pingüino con familia y toda jama cambiaria.

_ Nada de pruebas Kowalski, no quiero que termines en otra dimensión _ le aviso simplemente _ por cierto ha llegado ya Firen.

K solamente lo miro confundido y más porque era la 3 vez que salía ese nombre.

_ Es que ha ido a algún lado? _ pregunto de una manera tonta

Skipper se golpeó con una aleta la frente, un poco fastidiado por la actitud del científico, decidiéndose a tomar una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarle, donde se siguiera haciendo el tonto le daría sus bueno "estate quieto".

_ Salió esta mañana a misión, Ko-wals-ki _ dijo arrastrando la voz _ hasta eso te has olvidado… No tienes remedio… al menos dime que has cuidado de Iván o qué, también te olvidaste de él? _ dijo Skipper observando la expresión del pingüino más alto, antes de caminar a su dirección y darle un par de bofetones _ reacciona soldado! Cuando aprenderás a medirte en tus investigaciones, para no salir lastimado!

K se soltó antes de tambalearse como si estuviera mareado y lo estaba con toda información que acaba de recibir, Skipper en cambio lo miro preocupado.

_ necesitas descansar _ dijo Skipper agarrando a K para sacarlo del despacho.

Los llevo a una habitación grande con unos sillones y unas alfombras llenos de juguete y donde estaban dos pequeños animales. Justo al salir Skipper se quedó estático al darse cuenta de una cosa... Ahí estaba Kowalski y no estaba...

Soltó a K para acercarse a ver a los pequeños que le sonrieron al notarlo dentro de la habitación, mientras buscaba con la mirada al pichoncito faltante.

_ No puede ser! No esta! Kowalski! Cómo pudiste descuidarte de esa forma, soldado?! _ gritó tomando a los dos pequeñitos que observaban a ambos adultos, entre curiosos y divertidos por ver la reacción aterrada del más bajito.

_ Descuidarme?! DESCUIDARME?! Siempre me regañas por lo mismo, nunca valoraste lo que hacía y Tux menos lo hace!

_ ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE! No puedes perder a un niño de esa forma! Tienes idea de cuantos peligros hay! Pudo haber entrado un enemigo y tomarlo!

_ Exageras y suenas como Private _ dijo K, comenzando a salir de la habitación. En aquel lugar estaban locos como cabras.

_ Eso es insubordinación Kowalski!

_ Y ahora de que me acusáis _ dijo una voz muy parecida a la de Kowalski, pero mucho más joven, abriendo la puerta con una aleta por cargar a una pequeña cría entre aletas y quedándose estática al ver las dos presencias adultas.

Skipper vio a ese pájaro que entraba junto a los dos caninos y dos pájaros que no había visto en su vida, aunque quien le llamaba la atención el científico antes de mirar al que se había encontrado en su despacho.

Era parecido pero ahora podía ser que no era él.

_ Quien eres tú?_ acuso el pingüino líder poniéndose a la defensiva delante de los cachorros.

_ Kowalski?_ le contesto no muy seguro de que esa respuesta sirviera de algo.

_ mientes

_ Por lo calzones de Einstain! _ exclamo el científico pegando a su hijo contra su pecho al verse parado frente de él, con un Skipper en un estado paranoico grave _ Skipper tranquilízate, yo te explicare _ dijo el Kowalski que cargaba al pequeño pingüino entre sus aletas, antes de que el más bajito lazara un aletazo para alejarlo.

_ Cállate y entrega la cría! No dejare que te la lleves! _ gritó Skipper, mientras K resoplaba.

_ Todos los Skipper son iguales _ se quejó, antes de observar a su otro yo fijamente y guardando silencio, a pesar de la tensión que se sentía en aquella habitación _ … EL UNIVERSO SE DESTRUIRÁ!

Skipper miro a ese pingüino que acababa de entrar y más porque parecía estar su haciendo su papel.

_ A mí no me engañas, dame al polluelo _ gruño Skipper al padre de la criatura que lo miro enfadado.

El universo estaba en peligro y salía con esa.

_ Jamás te daría a Iván y más cuando era un huevo casi lo sometes a ese entrenamiento de huevito _ le respondió tajantemente Kowalski apretando su pingüino a lo que una de las crías se le acercaba al macho que estaba ablando.

Era un pequeño monotrema de ojos rojos pero tenía algo que no estaba en su especie... Plumas de pingüinos, blancas y negras y las negras llegándole al pico como si separaran la cara en dos.

_ Papá _ dijo abrazándose a la pierna de Kowalski para sorpresa de Skipper.

_ Papa? _ exclamaron, tanto los gemelos que se asomaban desde las espaldas de Shadow y Jack, curiosos por la discusión entre todos los adultos, como K que abría grandes los ojos al ver como su homologo se inclinaba a recoger al cachorro de ornitorrinco y colocarlo entre sus aletas.

Skipper bajo un poco su postura defensiva, observando aquello, antes de darle una mirada a ambos científicos como si estuviese eligiendo o sopesando las posibilidades ¿Acaso Kowalski había estado jugando con alguna especie de cronotron? Esperaba que no.

_ Kowalski~ Explicación _ ordenó bastante nervioso, mientras el científico fijaba su vista en su homologo, observando como ambos abrían el pico para contestarle _ olvídalo! Quién rayos eres?! _ exigió dirigiéndose a K.

K abrió su pico para contestarle aunque no sabía que la explicación lo aceptara con tanta facilidad, cuando unas voces acercándose les llamaron la atención.

Eran 4, un macho de voz firme aunque parecía divertido, uno jovencito que le sonó enseguida de otro macho que parecía llevar cantante y una hembra que se reía.

Kowalski se giró rápidamente y mostro una sonrisa enorme.

Los dos pequeños de Tux se giraron en la misma dirección que había tomado la mirada del científico, observando principalmente aquella hembra de su especie que había entrado a la habitación.

_ Firen _ saludo el sonriente científico, provocando una mayor curiosidad en K, que fijo su vista en ella.

_ Santos neutrones...


	4. Chapter 4

**AMOR DIMENSIONAL**

**CAPITULO 4**

El ambiente en la habitación se había vuelto un poco más tenso que antes, la confusión reinaba en todos los adultos que desconocían la existencia de ese nuevo Kowalski, proveniente de otra dimensión.

Skipper paseaba sus ojos de un científico a otro, los pequeños le habían indicado cuál era SU Kowalski, pero continuaba la duda de ¿quién era ese pingüino que observaba perdido a la hembra que había entrado?

Se movió un poco, sin bajar la guardia, dispuesto hacer algo al respecto. Recordaba algo parecido con el cronotron hace un par de años, pero en aquella ocasión habían puesto en peligro todo el universo conocido, algo que al parecer no estaba ocurriendo en ese instante por la supuesta tranquilidad del propio universo.

La hembra en cambio miro a esos dos machos científicos antes de acercarse a uno de ellos, justo al que estaba mirándola con sus ojos brillantes y un poco preocupados por lo que pasaba.

_ Se puede saber qué ha pasado amor y cómo es que te veo doble? _ preguntó, mientras su esposo solamente la miro extraño, antes de suspirar.

_ Eso no lo sé ni yo _ Dijo antes de prestar atención a su hembra _ tu estas bien?

La hembra mostro una sonrisa por la preocupación de su oji celeste.

_ Tranquilo, estoy bien... No ha sido una misión difícil.

_ Me alegro que estés bien _ dijo el científico regalándole una sonrisa a la hembra, mientras el pequeño entre sus brazos se estiraba en dirección de ella para que lo tomara.

_ QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?! _ Gritó Skipper tratando de mantener la calma, que escapaba al ver la tranquilidad con la que reaccionaban los demás _ KOWALSKI! A QUÉ HAS ESTADO JUGANDO AHORA?!

_ Ese Skipper grita igual que los otros _ dijeron los gemelos entre risas y cubriendo sus picos como un vano intento de no que no fueran notadas. Por su parte, los lobos y ese monotrema comenzaron a reírse por lo que habían dicho los gemelos haciendo que el líder los mirara.

_ Dejad de reíros _ gruño el cabeza plana mirando a esos mamíferos _ esto puede ser muy grave. Jack sonrió divertido mostrando sus colmillos.

_ No seas exagerado, no será para tanto _ dijo el dingo quitándole hierro a lo que pasaba.

_ En realidad el hecho de que no se destruya el tiempo y el espacio indican que provienen de otra dimensión sin contar la presencia de vosotros _ comento Kowalski a los gemelos, que acallaban sus risas.

_ Entonces, no es como tu maquina _ dijo Shad de pronto.

_ Como el Cronotron, no… pero, puede ser que esta versión de Kowalski haya construido algo parecido como lo que me llevo a la dimensión de ustedes _ Dijo el científico dirigiéndose al lobo grisáceo _ como sea, no hay nada que temer, a menos que se traten de viajeros mutantes que destruyen dimensiones antes de partir a otra!

_ Has estado viendo películas de ciencia ficción, cierto Kowalski _ Dijo Skipper bajando la postura de ataque que tenía y relajándose ligeramente, mientras el científico se sonrojaba un poco por el comentario de su líder.

_ Eso quiere decir que tú no tienes nada que ver _ Dijo Firen acercándose a su pareja.

_ No, la culpa es de K _ dijeron los gemelos acercándose al científico que seguía anonado, fuera de sí y jalándolo de cada aleta. K parpadeo un segundo al escuchar su nombre como si despertara de algún tipo de sueño, mientras Kowalski solamente estaba mirando a ese par.

_ Él es K_ dijo el científico de esa dimensión señalándose a sí mismo.

_ Exacto _ dijeron a la vez

Firen solamente se giró para ver a ese otro celeste.

_ Y que querías hacer en esta dimensión? _ le pregunto en un tono serio mientras que ese pájaro se quedaba parado de nuevo.

K se mantenía inmóvil, con la mirada fija en la hembra que realizaba la pregunta, tratando de encontrar las palabras que se habían perdido en el interior de su mente y el sonido de su voz atorado en su garganta, renuente a salir.

_ Anda que le hicieron, porque sólo los gritos de papá lo dejan mudo _ dijeron ambos niños entre risas al ver que las quejas del científico no se hacían presente, así como los cálculos y explicaciones inentendibles, más que para él. Firen en cambio solamente entrecerró los ojos azul oscuros y mostro una sonrisa tan suya.

_ Y bien?_ pregunto la espía tranquilamente intentando que le contestara. K parpadeo mirando esos ojos profundos de ellos antes de sonrojarse.

_ Lo siento... Que decías?_ pregunto K un tanto temiente. Las risas de los gemelos se escucharon de inmediato que terminaron las palabras del científico, mientras este parpadeaba y les daba una mirada dura.

_ Os parece gracioso o qué? _ les regaño, sin lograr que los pequeños se callasen por completo.

_ Es que...

_ Es raro ver...

_ Que te distraigas algo más que con tus notas jajajaja _ dijeron ambos niños divertidos, provocando un mayor sonrojo en el mayor.

_ He de suponer que estos niños vienen contigo _ dijo Skipper dirigiéndose a K.

K solo miró a los que habían venido con él.

_ Si, así es _ le contesto antes de que el último de los que había llegado se asomaba. El macho de pelaje marrón profundo abrió los ojos antes de...

_ FANTASMAS! _ Grito Ben observando al pingüino de pañoleta azul. Jack lanzó una risa divertido por la reacción de su amigo, la misma reacción que había tenido él.

_ Qué tenéis todos conmigo?! Por qué todos esperan que este muerto?! _ Se quejó la joven ave agitando sus aletas ya bastante mosqueado por las constantes sorpresas mostradas de verlo vivo.

_ Tranquilo, no es para tanto _ Dijo Luka.

_ Dilo por ti, que nadie se sorprende por verte _ Dijo el de pañoleta azul, bastante frustrado.

_ Seguro es una variante de esta dimensión _ Aseguro K acercándose al crio, que se abrazó de él. Kowalski se miró a si mismo antes de sonreír un poco.

_ No es en esta dimensión, si no en la vienen ellos, aquí ni si quiera existís _ aseguró el pingüino de este lugar sorprendiendo a los gemelos por lo que dijo.

_ Cómo? / Qué dices? _ preguntaron los dos a la vez sorprendidos. Firen solamente se acercó a su esposo.

_ Es de esa dimensión que apareciste la otra vez _ Dijo Firen mientras el macho se mostraba divertido en las aletas de ellas.

_ Así es amor, este par lo conocí en la dimensión de Jack y Shadow _ Respondió Kowalski sonriéndole a la hembra _ pero en condiciones diversas.

_ Aahhh! Con que es eso… entonces en esta dimensión no existimos?! _ Dijeron al unísono los dos hermanitos al escucharle _ y por qué K sí existe? _ Un suave gruñido provino de K al soltar a Louka y alejarlo un poco, mientras colocaba sus aletas en su espalda.

_ Las líneas dimensionales suelen ser muy diferentes en sí, algunas de ella presentan algunas similitudes que no son uniformes, incluso, dependen de las decisiones que se toman _ Dijo K con aire de autosuficiencia a los dos niños. Esos dos gemelos miraron al pingüino que había dicho aquello, sorprendidos.

_ Qué curioso.

_ Lo es pero eso no responde el hecho que estéis aquí _ respondió Skipper un poco mosqueado por todo y porque aún no tenía una respuesta. Ese científico alternativo solamente sonrió de una manera orgullosa.

_ Por algo muy importante _ Dijo K en un tono firme _ Buscar información de Blowhole.

_ ¿Sólo eso? ¿Por qué no se lo pedís a la organización? _ Dijo Iván de pronto.

_ ¿La Organización? _ K levantando una ceja sin entender a lo que se refería aquel pelicano que recién había entrado a la habitación donde se encontraban, escuchando un resoplido de parte de Skipper al notar su presencia.

_ Un pelicano! _ Exclamó Luka emocionado _ Es cierto que pueden guardar mucho peces en su pico? _ preguntó sin mostrarle importancia al tema que trataban.

_ Einstein dame paciencia para este par _ murmuró K alejándose de los gemelos y acercándose a Iván _ Exactamente a qué te refieres a "la Organización"? _ Iván miro a k extrañado, especialmente porque pensaba que la Organización era conocida por todos los presentes.

_ La organización somos un grupo de animales que nos separamos en dos bandas, milicia y espías, para derrotar a animales malvados _ explicó el pájaro volador felizmente antes de hacer una mueca _ aunque solo Firen y yo quedamos de ella.

_ Esto no puede ser posible! Iván! Cómo puedes soltar información tan fácilmente a alguien desconocido! _ gritó Skipper pasándose una aleta por el rostro.

_ Anda, pero si Kowalski es quien pregunto… y por cierto, ¿cómo es que no tienes idea de la Organización?

_ Acaso no ves que hay dos Kowalskis?! _ regaño Skipper golpeándose la frente con su aleta. Iván mostro una sonrisa muy divertida.

_ Lo sé _ dijo antes de mirar de reojo al mamífero de ojos verdes _ se lo que es eso. Ben se rio un poco sonrojado por ese comentario. Skipper en cambio solo lo miró muy serio, mientras que la hembra solamente mostro una sonrisa.

_ Sabes Skipper, no creo que sean malvados.

El pingüino de cabeza plana observó al pelicano, antes de dirigir su vista a los nuevos visitantes con recelo. Hasta ese momento aquellas tres aves no habían hecho nada malo o algún amago de querer atacarles, pero no podía confiarse de ellos. Igual y podrían ser espías de aquel delfín maniático.

_ Yo no lo creo… encontré a uno de ellos dentro de mi despacho, revolviendo mis papeles _ Unas risas llegaron en el oído del cabeza plana haciendo que lo mirara.

_ Que os hace tanta gracia _ les pregunto Skipper _ Ambos solamente sonrieron y entrecerraron los ojos.

_ ¿En serio crees que somos tan inofensivos? _ preguntaron ambos niños pareciendo bastante fríos _ nosotros somos muy malvados.

Skipper se limitó a ver a los dos hermanitos que se veían muy serios, confirmando sus sospechas e ideas personales sobre la peligrosidad de ese grupo de recién llegados.

_ Tonterías _ dijo K restándole importancia a las palabras emitidas por el par de chiquillos _ Ese par es bastante inofensivo... Siempre y cuando Mr. Tux les ordene lo contrario y como pueden ver, Mr. Tux no se encuentra con nosotros _ aseguró tranquilamente el científico, antes de regresar su mirada a la hembra _ os aseguro que nuestras intenciones son buenas en este lugar.

_ Si claro, como la venganza de Espiráculo _ dijo Louka.

_ Nosotros luchamos contra ese delfín maniático – continúo Luka.

Skipper lo miro por lo que había dicho.

_ Es en serio?

_ Skipper, algo me dice que no mienten _ dijo Firen entrecerrando los ojos _ y nadie puede mentirme _ Aseguró la hembra, mientras Skipper miraba a la pareja de opciones en especial a la fémina.

_ Soy espía, recuerdas _ dijo finalmente Firen provocando que K abriera loa ojos en sorpresa.

_ QUÉ?!

Tanto la espía como Skipper giraron su rostro en dirección del científico que exclamaba sorprendido por aquella información, como si sus oídos no dieran crédito a aquello. En tanto, ambos niños dejaban ver un brillo en sus ojos y corrían en dirección de ella.

_ Sois una espía?! GENIAL! _ gritaron ambos niños observándola con admiración _ Dime, también tienes una faceta de "tonto" como el tío Nigel? _ pregunto Luka haciéndose el tonto y balanceándose de un lado a otro _ también tendrías que eliminarnos si nos contaras tus secretos?! _ pregunto Louka.

_ Eso es imposible... _ dijo K por lo bajo.

Firen miro a esos jóvenes antes de reírse un poco.

_ No tengo faceta de tonto, justamente lo que más me agobia de él _ comentó la espía antes de ponerse muy seria.

_ Aunque si tendríamos que mataros por nuestros secretos _ dijo Ivan muy serio a esa pareja a lo que Firen rodo los ojos.

_ vamos Iván, no los asustes _ regañó, mientras los niños le veían entusiasmados.

_ Es sólo broma… pero podemos hacerlo _ dijo el pelicano con una sonrisa enigmática, causando la risa de los gemelos, en tanto K comenzaba a sacudir su cabeza para espantar la sorpresa.

_ Me están tratando de decir que TU _ dijo observando a Firen _ sois una espía capacitada? Acaso en esta dimensión les permiten a las hembras fungir como tal?! FANTÁSTICO! Sin duda alguna, Tux y Yakone tendrían puntos al respecto frente al resto de generales _ farfullaba, mientras los dos niños suspiraban pesadamente al escucharlo, ante de acercarse al Kowalski de esa dimensión.

_ Tus inventos también explotan? Y cómo es que tan linda chica se fijó en ti? La hipnotizaste o probaste uno de tus inventos de control mental en ella? Porque nos ves así?

Kowalski se miró a si mismo de esa dimensión alternativa y después miro a su hembra que parecía ligeramente ofendida.

_ Haber... Acaso te piensas que porque sea una hembra no soy capaz de ser espía _ mostro una sonrisa que hizo que a todos les diera un escalofrió _ debes saber que tengo la mismo rango que Skipper...

_ A si?_ pregunto K intrigado.

_ esto K no? Es mejor que no quieras provocar a Firen_ dijo rápidamente Kowalski para evitar que ese pájaro terminara herido.

_ No se lo tomen a mal, no es perspectiva mía, sólo que las hembras en mi dimensión no pueden participar en esa área de la milicia a menos que se disfracen de machos, por eso mi sorpresa _ respondió K con una gota de sudor al ver la expresión de la hembra, antes de inclinarse un poco al frente _ pero debo suponer que eres una hembra extremadamente fuerte.

La de ojos oscuros solamente entrecerró los ojos de tal manera que casi parecía desafiante.

_ Acaso quieres comprobarlo.

Iván y Skipper tragaron saliva por cómo iba a acabar eso.

_ Pobre _ murmuraron los dos a la vez llamando la atención de los gemelos.

_ No se preocupen, k es un caballero _ dijo Louka al malinterpretar la preocupación haciendo que el pelicano lo mirara.

_ No nos preocupa Firen, nos preocupa K _ dijo Iván de pronto sorprendiéndoles.

Un "ahhh" fue emitido por ambos niños, quienes vieron paulatinamente a la hembra y al macho que se había puesto nervioso por las palabras de la pingüino, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

_ Tranquila madame, no fue mi intensión poner en duda sus capacidades de pelea militar... Además, no suelo pelear con damas...

_ Ni con varones _ a completaron los gemelos riendo por lo bajo, antes de ponerse entre ambos _ perdone señorita, K no sabe hablarle a las damas.

_ Perfecto, unos críos me defienden...

_ Es que quieres llegar con papá hecho trizas? Jajaja

K solamente los miro un poco ofendido por lo que estaban diciendo.

_ Acaso crees que ella puede ganarme _ dijo el indignado científico hasta que en sus oídos llego la risa de la hembra. Movió sus ojos para encontrársela con una sonrisa orgullosa y divertida.

_ Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo, K _ murmuro Firen divertida.

_ Eh? No… yo lo dije por los niños, no porque piense que tú no tienes la capacidad de pelear como cualquier macho lo haría… Si tienes el mismo rango de Skipper… _ trato de justificarse el pingüino científico, ante de pasar una aleta por su nuca y suspirar un poco ya bastante nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando _ vaya… que difícil _ murmuró observando a Firen _ eh… y dime, qué rango tienes?

El sonido de un pequeño avión volar y estrellarse, fue imitado por los gemelos antes de reír por el nerviosismo del mayor ante la hembra.

_ Ustedes no cambian _ dijo uno de los caninos a ambos niños, observándoles atento entre las dos aves que parecían pelear.

_ soy general _ dijo simplemente la hembra en un tono serio sorprendiendo al científico.

_ Qué? _ pregunto el científico, bastante sorprendido por la respuesta otorgada por la hembra.

_ Parece que no te lo esperabas _ dijo irónicamente la espía poniendo su aleta en su cintura.

_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Tienen casi el mismo rango que papá JAJAJAJAJAJA _ rieron los gemelos observando la cara de sorprendido de K _ De la que te salvaste K _ dijeron, antes de dirigirse a Firen _ él es teniente general, tiene que obedecerte.

_ Muy graciosos niños… ¿podrían guardar sus burlas los pequeños "Cabos mayores"? _ dijo entre dientes el mayor, esperando acallar con eso los niños que le ignoraron.

_ Como sea… lamento la confusión y el desorden causado _ dijo el científico tosiendo un poco _ los pequeños causaron alguna molestia o problema?

Su yo alternativo sonrió solamente dejando a los dos polluelos en el suelo para que fueran a jugar.

_ No han hecho nada a salvo de confundirme contigo _ dijo tranquilamente mirando a esos pájaros gemelos _ ha sido agradable volver a verlos a esos dos.

_ Eh? Es que tenéis a los gemelos en esta dimensión, pensé haber escuchado que ellos… _ dijo k sorprendido por todo.

_ En esta dimensión no existen y algo me temo que debe de ser algo a algo reaccionado con aquella máquina que te dije que me daba espina _ le gruño a su esposo que solamente acaricio su aleta.

_ Siento haberte hecho sufrir pero... El cualtium se activó solo. Sabes que jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarte amor

_ AMOR?!


	5. Chapter 5

**bAMOR DIMENSIONAL**

**CAPITULO 5/b**

Todos los presentes en la habitación giraron su rostro en dirección de aquel pájaro que observaba a la pareja bastante sorprendido por lo que presenciaba.

_ También pusimos esa cara cuando nos enteremos _ dijeron los dos niños, acercándose al mayor que no salía de su asombro.

_ Al parecer existe un Kowalski conquistador _ dijo Luka dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas a K, a modo de broma y provocando que el mayor despertara de su sorpresa.

_ Yo también soy un conquistador _ dijo con un aire ofendido.

_ De gallinas y de explosiones _ respondió Louka riéndose a carcajada batiente. Skipper los miro divertido por lo último que habían dicho.

_ De eso ultimo también, pero tuvimos la suerte que en el zoológico buscara a una hembra y eligieran a la espía del comando Bravo 456 _ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Kowalski _ aunque se explosiones aún lo es.

_ Exagerado _ dijo Kowalski sin separarse de su pingüina que miraba a Skipper tranquilamente.

_ No exagera Kowalski, desde que llegamos aquí hemos escuchado 10 explosiones _ dijo Ben como quien no va la cosa.

_ La mayoría era Rico

_ Como siempre... ¿No lo crees K? _ dijeron los gemelos divertidos por la charla, en tanto el mayor les daba una mala mirada para silenciarlos.

_ Son simples imprevistos "sorpresa"... Pequeños detalles de los cálculos realizados… Nada que debe provocar su risa _ dijo colocando sus aletas en la espalda _ además _ sonrió con complicidad _ ESTE INVENTO FUNCIONO CON CERO EXPLOSIONES!

Los gemelos sonrieron divertidos por lo que había dicho.

_ Tienes razón pero no sabemos si el que está en nuestra dimensión no ha explotado _ dijo Luka divertido mientras su hermano se riera por lo bajo.

_ Muy graciosos_ gruño simplemente.

_ Por lo menos hay una cosa que no cambia en Kowalski y Kowalski _ dijo Firen acariciando a su pareja _ aunque a mí no me molesta esas complicaciones _ entorna los ojos _ me gusta curar de mi científico.

Los dos niños movieron ligeramente la cabeza a un costado, observando a la pareja de aves juntas, aun les costaba creer que ese Kowalski tuviese pareja.

_ Deberías buscarte una así _ dijo con simpleza Luka _ evitarías salir tan lastimado _ Louka parpadeo un poco confundido con aquel pensamiento independiente de su hermano, restándole importancia al mismo de inmediato.

_ Lo que digas niño _ respondió el científico agachando la mirada y fijando su vista en el control que sostenía el de pañoleta azul _ tuvo daños el control?

Louka miro ese aparato que tiene en sus aletas.

_ No o por lo menos eso creo _ dijo un poco nervioso ese joven, a lo que el mayor levantó una ceja.

_ Crees? _ dijo K curioso y temiendo que algo hubiera pasado, mientras que el joven hacia una sonrisa nerviosa

_ Si es que digamos que _ comenzó a decir el de la pañolera azul nervioso _ me desperté encima de él

K emitió un suave y apenas perceptible respingo, levantando su aleta y extendiéndola para que el jovencito le entregase el control.

_ Un control de televisión? _ pregunto Skipper observando a aquel nuevo científico que tomaba aquel aparato y le daba una mirada molesta.

_ No es un control de televisión! Es un dispositivo que debe enviarnos de regreso, al activarlo, o al menos permitirnos viajar libremente a las dimensiones que indiquemos... Además, registra las coordenadas de los mundos visitados, facilitando nuestro regreso y visitas a dichos lugares _ dijo con aire de autosuficiencia, en tanto revisaba el aparato por el exterior.

_ La estructura externa no sufrió daños _ indicó, a lo que Louka suspiro tranquilo _ pero... _ sacudió el dispositivo, escuchándose un sonido interno _ no debería hacer ruiditos cuando lo sacudo...

Skipper sintió un escalofrió al oír eso temiéndose lo peor.

_ No pensara que está roto _ pregunto rogando de que no fuera así... No tenía paciencia de aguantar dos Kowalskis con una sola Firen.

K simplemente miro a Skipper tranquilamente.

_ Mucho me temo que así es _ le contesto K con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Un silencio se formó entre ellos tras que K dijera eso.

_ Es una broma verdad

_ Acaso tengo cara de que sea una broma? O alguna vez he dicho alguna broma, chiste o grasienta? _ respondió seriamente el científico golpeando el control suavemente sobre su aleta, verificando que tenía algunas piezas internas sueltas.

_ Eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos en este sitio? _ preguntaron ambos niños.

_ Gracias a la falta de cuidado, de ustedes dos... Si...

_ No puede ser posible! Tienes que repararlo de inmediato! _ dijo el pingüino de cabeza plana, tratando de no sonar muy desesperado, pero si firme.

K solamente miro a su interlocutor extrañado en parte, aunque pudo notar que parecía ligeramente histérico.

_ Tranquilízate Skipper _ dijo de pronto Private que había estado callado todo este tiempo.

_ Qué me tranquilice? _ dijo rápidamente ese líder a su pareja _ sabes lo que significa dos Kowalskis?

_ Lo sé, pero no crees que exagera un poco amor _ le contesto a lo que los gemelos empezaron a reírse.

_ parece que sea un castigo _ dijo Luka entre carcajada y carcajada.

_ Lo es_ dijo Skipper inconscientemente.

_ Oye_ contestaron los dos a la vez haciendo que todos comenzaran a reírse.

Firen en cambio solo acaricio el pico de su científico y le aferro la aleta.

_ Para mi eres mi paraíso.

K sólo volteo los ojos al ver aquello, tratando de no demostrar molestia, mientras tanteaba su cuerpo buscando un desarmador.

_ Me olvide de mi bolsa de herramientas _ se quejó dejando su aleta sobre su pecho, al recordar que, por demostrarle el funcionamiento a Tux, no tomo lo necesario para el viaje.

_ Kowalski! Préstale tus herramientas para que se vaya de aquí!

_ ahhh que malo _ dijeron los gemelos observando al líder de aquella unidad _ ya quieres que nos vayamos sin conocernos?

_ Déjale, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes_ les dijo a los gemelos intentando ocultar el hecho que esa pajera amorosa le estaba fastidiando.

Firen miro a ese pingüino que acababa de hablar si separarse de su marido, se había dado cuenta que ese científico actuaba de una forma extraña.

_ Skipper espera un momento, no crees que será mejor que Se esperaran _ dijo de pronto Firen mientras que Skipper la miro _ K puede arreglar con calma ese aparato que les permita volver y yo puedo ayudarle contándoles cosas sobre Espiráculo _ Skipper no le contesto a lo que estaba contándole mientras que la hembra se acercaba a él _ además seguro que no querrás que les pase nada si lo hacen deprisa y corriendo.

_ Si, además, no querrás que ese "loco" nos haga algo con sus inventos _ dijeron ambos hermanitos poniendo una carita tierna y acercándose a Skipper.

_ A quien llamaste loco? _ pregunto K, observando al líder de aquella unidad sopesar las cosas. No podía echarlos así sin más.

_ Recuerda que aquí tendría un laboratorio equipado y seguridad... En cambio, afuera del zoológico corren peligro _ continuó la hembra. Skipper suspiro derrotado por las cosas que acaba de decir la hembra.

_ De acuerdo se pueden quedar _ dijo antes de que los jóvenes saltaran alegres _ pero con mis reglas.

_ Claro _ dijeron los gemelos. Skipper miro a esos animales, antes de mirar a Firen.

_ No hay quien te lleve la contraria no? _ le dijo a Firen que comenzó a reírse.

_ No, ni si quiera Manfredi pudo _ le contesto divertida. Una suave risa se escuchó de parte de Skipper y Firen, mientras los gemelos los miraban con curiosidad por la mención de "Manfredi", un pingüino enigmático que mucho tuvo que ver con el pasado de su Skipper y ligeramente con el de su padre. Parpadearon al encontrarse con los ojos azules del pingüino de cabeza plana, quien movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Por cómo veía las cosas, esos niños no serían problema, estaban dispuestos a obedecer y trataría de mantener la disciplina… sólo quedaba esperar el acuerdo de K, así que dirigió su mirada en su dirección.

_ Por mí no hay problema, mientras me dejes trabajar con libertad _ respondió con simpleza a esa pregunta silenciosa del pingüino líder, sin apartar la mirada de la hembra que al parecer había conocido a los hermanos Manfredi y Johnson. Algo particularmente raro, dado al carácter de dichos pingüinos… Además, hasta donde él sabía, sólo Skipper había logrado cierto control sobre el mayor de ellos: Manfredi.

_ BIEN! Nos quedamos! _ exclamaron los gemelos entusiasmados.

Skipper suspiro antes de frotarse la nuca nervioso y más porque iba a ser unos días muy largos.

_ La tendrás, pero nada de inventos peligrosos, ya tenemos bastantes con los que saca Kowalski, como para tener el doble de problemas contigo.

_ Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada _ dijo K simplemente antes de mirar a la hembra _ así que conociste a Manfredi. Firen entorno sus ojos antes de mostrar una sonrisa

_ Exacto, fui con Skipper, Manfredi y Johnson, los miembros del antiguo grupo _ Un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de K fue su única respuesta, mientras su mente regresaba en el tiempo por algunos segundos, causando la curiosidad entre los presentes.

_ Yo forme parte del equipo inicial _ dijo por lo bajo _ era el cabo del equipo, Johnson el estratega... Manfredi el líder... Luego llego Skipper y ocupo mi puesto de cabo, mientras yo tomaba el de estrategias.

_ Sí que eres viejo _ dijo Luka riendo. Skipper miro a ese pingüino que había hablado, ignorando el comentario del niño, bastante extrañado.

_ Parece que no solo la organización es el único cambio de una dimensión a otra _ dijo Skipper a la hembra _ si no el pasado del propio pingüino.

_ Pues suerte para él _ contentó Kowalski en un tono helado, haciendo que el otro K lo mirase sorprendido. No sabía que se estaba refiriendo, pero por ese comentario parecía algo serio.

Ambos gemelos se vieron entre sí... Luka levanto sus hombros a su hermano, antes de ver al mayor de ellos buscando una respuesta. K se conocía muy bien, no creía que la personalidad y, sobre todo, el carácter variaban en demasiado... Aunque existían posibilidades que así fuera... Y estaba muy seguro que el otro estaba molesto por algo.

_ Acaso hice algo para molestarles? _ pregunto aleatoriamente sin referirse a ninguno de ellos y a la vez a todos.

Kowalski negó con la cabeza mirándose a sí mismo.

_ No es por nada que has dicho, pero es algo que no quiero hablar _ dijo Kowalski simplemente tajando esa conversación.

K lo miro por una vez más pero prefirió no decir nada más.

_ Bien, ahora solo queda encontrar un lugar donde duerman _ dijo Skipper mirando a su comando _ por cierto... No han llegado Rico y Sarah?

_ Quienes? _ preguntaron los gemelos curiosos.

_ No los he visto desde que salieron _ respondió Kowalski tranquilamente.

_ Bien, no deben de tardar... MAMÍFEROS! _ llamo Skipper a los dos lobos que estaban en la habitación _ perciben el retorno de esos dos?

Shadow movió sus orejas mirando al pájaro, mientras levantaba un poco su hocico, como si oliera el aire de la habitación.

_ No, pero oigo unos pasos cerca claro que puede ser de Julien… o los cachorros _ respondió, a lo que Skipper lanzo un suspiro antes de que Private hablara.

_ Skipper, es mejor que regresemos arriba y los esperemos allí

_ Perfecto… sólo faltaba cola anillada para animar las cosas _ dijo en un tono sarcástico realizando una sencilla señal para que los demás le siguieran. Los gemelos, se quedaron parados cerca de K, observándole atentamente esperando alguna indicación, después de todo, K era el superior que estaba al mando en ese instante. Por su parte, K observaba retirarse a los caninos, Skipper y a Cabo, cuando una voz le despertó de su ensoñación.

_ No vendrás?

K levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la hembra de ojos color azul oscuro, que se encontraba justo en la puerta mirándole fijamente y no era el único, a su lado estaba su yo alternativo.

_ Y bien? _ volvió a decir la fémina esperando una respuesta.

_ Claro _ contesto antes de comenzar a moverse para salir de la habitación seguido por los dos más pequeños, quienes observaban sus alrededores curiosos la sede en la que se encontraban, descubriendo que, aunque había zonas muy parecidas, existían otras que simplemente no coincidían.

_ Ustedes también tienen muchos túneles? _ pregunto alegremente Louka.

_ Para qué quieren saberlo? _ preguntó con recelo Skipper al niño que le sonrió alegremente.

_ Jamás se tienen demasiado túneles _ Una risa comenzó a aparecer haciendo que el pingüino más joven.

_ También es porque ahora necesitamos mucha más intimidad _ respondió tranquilamente Private _ siendo tres parejas en la sede.

_ Cuatro Private, somos 4_ dijo Iván de pronto, a lo que Skipper miro de reojo al pájaro volador.

_ Tú tienes otro habitad Iván _ dijo con cierto fastidio y levantando los ojos al techo, mientras los dos más pequeños rieron por el comentario lanzado por Skipper y aquella ave marina, que les parecía bastante simpática.

_ Sí que sois muchos _ comentaron, observando de reojo a K que observaba al grupo y ponía atención a su plática sin participar _ cuantas crías tienen en el lugar?

_ Y para qué queréis saberlo? _ insistió el de cabeza plana, hasta que una suave risa se escuchó de parte de K.

_ Los dos pequeños son muy curiosos… es todo un lio cuando encuentran algo que les interesa…

_ Oye!

K solamente comenzó a reírse por la contestación de esos jóvenes.

_ No pasa nada, estamos acostumbrado a la gente curiosa _ dijo cariñosamente Private mirando a los gemelos, antes de mirar al pequeño que andaba agarrado de la aleta _ son 3 cachorros en la sede aunque están los 5 de los caninos y los gemelos de Julien.

_ Anillado ha tenido cachorros _ Dijeron sorprendidos ambos a la vez la pareja de aves que se miraron divertidos, antes del monotrema plumífero lanzara un gemido.

_ Abhram? _ Pregunto preocupada la hembra girándose atrás suyo para encontrar al cachorro encima del polluelo llamado Iván que al parecer se habían tropezado. La hembra tomo al pequeño levantándolo del suelo y dejándolo en sus brazos.

_ Estáis bien, te has lastimado? _ preguntó, mientras el pequeño polluelo de nombre Iván se levantaba con la ayuda de la hembra y también era cargado _ están bien?

_ Si… no pasó nada _ respondieron alegremente.

_ También sois suyos los pequeños? _ preguntaron los dos niños observando a los más pequeños. Firen se levantó con los dos niños en sus aletas y que estaban jugando con las plumas de su hembra.

_ Así es _ le respondió la fémina de Antártida _ ambos son mis pequeños cachorros.

K se giró en el apto para ver a la hembra y más porque uno de las cachorros no era o no tenía forma de pingüino.

_ Cómo?_ preguntaron los tres a la vez sorprendidos sobre este hecho.

_ Bueno es algo largo de explicar_ dijo Kowalski rascándose la aleta por la nuca.

Los gemelos se conformaron con la corta e imprecisa respuesta otorgada por el científico, sin apartar la vista de tan adorables pequeños que jugaban con su madre. En lo personal les parecía algo curioso, pero no demasiado extraño, contemplando su propio origen.

_ Interesante _ dijo K por lo bajo, observando principalmente al pequeño ornitorrinco emplumado, mientras el otro Kowalski entrecerraba sus ojos al notar aquella mirada llena de curiosidad y deseo de conocimiento.

_ Me los prestas? _ preguntó Luka extendiendo sus aletitas para cargar a los pequeños, pero K lo detuvo.

_ No, porque lo puedes tirar.

_ Oye! No es justo _ se quejó el niño cruzándose de aletas molesto.

Abrham miro al pingüino que estaba de brazos cruzados.

Se echó para adelante estirando sus bracitos hacia el pequeño.

_ parece que Abrham su quiere que lo cojas _ Luka miro al cachorro emocionado antes de agarrar el ornipingüino que comenzó a reírse divertido.

_ No lo vayas a tirar Luka _ ordenó K observando como el joven pingüino cargaba al pequeño y sonreía feliz.

_ A que es muy lindo _ dijo emocionado acomodándolo bien entre sus brazos y meciéndolo _ papá no nos ha querido traer un hermanito _ murmuró riendo en lo bajo.

_ Con ustedes dos tiene suficiente para toda la vida y la próxima _ aseguró el científico entre risas. A lo que Luka lo miro ofendido, mientras que el cachorro parecía estar entretenido con el nudo de la pañoleta del pingüino. Ben en cambio solamente miro al pequeño divertido.

_ es un polluelo realmente agradable _ dijo ben tranquilamente _ el doctor hizo bien en alegarlo de todo ese mundo.

Jack miro al macho de ojos verdes antes de mostrar una sonrisa.

_ El doctor siempre tiene razón _ dijo Jack en un murmullo.

_ También viene de la misma dimensión de ustedes? _ preguntó Louka observando a su hermano jugar con el pequeño cachorro _ es muy bonito, no habíamos visto uno así... y miren que solemos viajar mucho.

Luka asintió con la cabeza, levantando al pequeño sobre la misma y bajándolo.

_ Mira, puedes volar!

_ Ten cuidado Luka _ regaño de nuevo K.

_ Yo creo que hace un buen trabajo _ contesto Private al ver al pequeño jugar.

_ Y quien es el doctor?

Los caninos, Ben y el propio Kowalski sonrieron al recordar a quien todos se referían con "el doctor".

_ Es el único pingüino que queda del grupo que formaron la resistencia _ dijo Kowalski tranquilamente llamando la atención a los de la otra dimensión.

_ Y quienes son los demás?_ pregunto K mirando a su yo alternativo.

_ Los demás fueron Rico, nuestro líder Skipper y el doctor Private _ explico Shad con un tono serio. K parpadeo un segundo al darse cuenta que faltaba algo en los miembros.

_ Y yo? _ pregunto inocentemente K a lo que Kowalski hizo una sonrisa tímida.

_ Muerto, ese Kowalski murió protegiendo a Skipper.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de K al escuchar esas palabras... "Protegiendo a Skipper"... Tan cruel destino le había tocado a esa versión de sí mismo o había sido una bendición o fortuna?

_ Ya veo _ murmuro tratando de no dejar ver la incomodidad creada por la culpa que le había seguido por años, al no poder hacer nada por Skipper cuando Espiráculo había acabado con él _ fue... muy... es muy triste saberlo, pero supongo que no fue en vano...

Kowalski trago saliva temblando un poco mientras que esos tres actuaron de forma nerviosa.

_ La verdad es que como decirlo, el líder vivo estuvo aunque fue gracias a Private que no murió _ dijo Ben recordando lo que ese otro Iván le había contado _ aunque hasta su último aliento estuvo obsesionado con la venganza.

_ De que me suena eso_ murmuro K como quien no quiere la cosa, llegando a su mente la imagen de un pingüino con el que convivía constantemente y que vivía bajo la sombra y la sed de venganza. Los animales que habían hecho mención de aquel mundo, fijaron su vista interesados en el científico que terminaba de realizar una mueca envuelta de ironía y molestia al recordar a su líder, que seguramente estaba mucho más que histérico y paranoico ante su desaparición.

_ Acaso su Skipper… _ comenzó hablar Kowalski, mientras K levantaba su aleta en señal para que guardara silencio.

_ Skipper no… alguien que jamás imaginarían que tomaría dicha actitud _ dijo con un aire de resignación _ sólo les diré, que ese Kowalski hizo lo que yo no tuve el valor de hacer en su momento…

_ Hablas de papá? _ preguntaron los gemelos, sin dejar de jugar con el pequeño monotrema, a quien sostenían sobre la cabeza de Luka.

K mantuvo en silencio un segundo.

_ Exactamente chicos, hablo de Tux _ dijo K haciendo que los que habían tenido contacto con esa segunda dimensión abrieran sus ojos sorprendidos.

Parecía que ese nombre les sonaba de algo.

_ Un momento, vuestro padre es el hermano de Butch _ dijeron los 4 sin contenerse.

_ No _ dijeron los gemelos sorprendidos dejando de lado los juegos a un lado y observando atentamente a los 4 animales que habían hecho mención de Butch _ Butch es nuestro compañero de unidad… nuestro "hermano" mayor".

_ Esperen un momento… no creo que estemos hablando del mismo Tux _ dijo K entrecerrando los ojos _ hasta dónde se no tienen parentesco esos dos…

_ Además, papá usa un parche en su ojo izquierdo _ dijeron los niños mucho más curiosos que antes.

Esos 4 solamente se miraron extrañados.

_ es extraño, nuestro Butch siempre cuido de Tux muy bien, era su hermano pequeño _ dijo Shadow simplemente _ aunque nuestro Tux también usa un parche… en el mismo ojo.

Kowalski solamente suspiro.

_ Pero como has dicho, son dimensiones distintas _ dijo Kowalski tranquilamente antes de mirarlo de reojo _ pero te puedo asegurar que esa no te gustara, era un páramo postapocaliptico.

Los tres "extranjeros" movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente… aquello resultaba bastante confuso para los dos jóvenes, en tanto K procuraba entender y procesar aquellas ideas… Un mundo post apocalíptico, con un joven Tux, hermano y menor de Butch.

_ Interesante _ murmuro llevando su aleta a su mentón _ estamos antes diversas dimensiones, que pueden estar unidas entre sí por sus ocupantes, pero diferentes ante los destinos de cada uno _ dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación, antes de reír suavemente _ sería muy interesante conocer a ese Tux, tan joven y menor.

_ Nuestro padre es tutor de Butch, nuestro líder de escuadrón y General del Consejo de Antártida _ dijeron con orgullo ambos niños.

Los pingüinos de esa dimensión (incluido Iván) miraron a los jóvenes que había dicho eso.

_ Consejo de Antártica?_ pregunto Iván curioso mirando a los pájaros _ vosotros sabéis algo?

Skipper solamente negó con la cabeza.

_ No, la organización se encarga de eso.

_ ¿Qué es la organización? _ preguntaron ambos niños, mientras K levantaba una ceja por la extrañeza que presentaban los habitantes de ese zoológico.

_ Ustedes no tienen un Consejo de Generales, cierto? _ murmuró un poco más interesado en la plática, antes de voltear en dirección del plato de comida que dejaba ver un resplandor de luz.

_ Creo que rico ha llegado _ dijo Private observando como descendía de un solo salto el pingüino de plumas levantadas.

Firen se apoyó en su aleta mirando como Rico se paraba como esperando a alguien.

_ Exacto, la organización se encarga de todo, desde formarnos como activar los enemigos de cada comando _ le explico antes de dirigirse al pingüino de la cicatriz _ veo que la cita ha ido bien, eh rico?

Rico se rio nervioso antes de que otro animal entrara en la sede.

Era una hembra, un pingüino de ojos verdes y las plumas algo largas en la parte superior como si fuera algún tipo de peinado.

_ Así es Firen.

_ Es el tío Rico _ murmuraron ambos gemelos. Luka bajo al pequeño de su cabeza y lo meció un poco, dejándole que jugara con su pañoleta. Ambos pingüinos que ingresaban se quedaron observando a los nuevos invitados, especialmente al nuevo Kowalski.

_ walski? _ gruño Rico dándole una mirada en forma de pregunta.

_ Acaso Kowalski se ha clonado?

Ambos kowalskis suspiraron por la pegunta de la hembra mientras que la espía comenzaba a reírse.

_ No Sarah _ le contesto entre carcajadas _ estos vienen de otra dimensión _ Aseguró, mientras ambos pingüinos parpadearon, antes de clavar la mirada en el científico que levanto las aletas.

_ En esta yo no soy el culpable _ De inmediato las miradas se posaron en el segundo científico que abrió sus ojos al verse observado.

_ Porque siempre he de tener la culpa! _ se quejó provocando las risas de los dos niños.

_ Tu construiste la maquina...

_ Y nos trajiste a este lugar...

_ Y lo más importante... Tu eres el único capaz crear una maquina divertida en el acabose del mundo jajajaja

K lanzo un gruñido por lo que estaba diciendo esos dos jóvenes divertidos, mientras Skipper se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

_ sea como sea _ comenzó a decir Skipper en un tono firme _ hasta que no arreglen ese aparato dormirán en la sede.

Rico miro confundido, pero no dijo ninguna palabra más, mientras que Sophia se dirigía a la cocina.

_ Adivino que mientras estén los humanos deberán esconderse en el interior de la sede _ dijo la de ojos verdes tranquilamente.

_ Exactamente Sophia, veo que te aprendes el funcionamiento fácilmente _ le contesto Skipper en un tono de broma, a lo que ella solamente sonrió.

_ Vivo en una sede militar, tengo que acostumbrarme ¿no es así?

_ Compartiremos habitación con K? _ preguntaron los gemelos, escuchándose un gruñido de parte del científico.

_ Yo preferiría que no... Trabajare hasta tarde en el control y ustedes tienen que dormir sus horas si quiero su ayuda _ aseguró, observando un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de ambos jóvenes.

_ Supongo que sois soldados _ pregunto Skipper observando fijamente a Louka y Luka _ bien... Será mejor que los ubiquemos en la sede, como escucharon, mientras estén humanos cerca tienen prohibido salir.

_ Por nosotros de acuerdo pero ¿dónde dormiremos? _ pregunto K a ese líder mientras que Private sonreía tranquilamente. Skipper lo miro seriamente antes de cruzarse de aletas.

_Los jóvenes dormirán aquí con Iván y Ben _ les dijo a los gemelos antes de mira tu dormirás en la parte inferior, al lado de la habitación de Rico y Sophia.

_ Perfecto... Ahí está el laboratorio?

Una mini carcajada salió del pico del científico de esa habitación.

_ No, el laboratorio está en nuestra habitación.

_ Espera un segundo! No puedo estar fuera del laboratorio, de qué forma trabajare? _ preguntó con un dejo de desesperación, al darse cuenta que no podría hacer uso del laboratorio libremente e ignorando el hecho de que era la habitación de la pareja.

_ Que mal educado eres K _ dijo Louka cruzándose de aletas _ todavía que somos invitados te quejas... Papá estaría muy decepcionado de ti _ dijo moviendo una aleta en forma de desaprobación.

_ acaso quieres dormir en medio de ellos dos? _ pregunto entre risas inocentes Luka sin soltar el cachorro, que imito la risa del niño, mientras K volteaba a ver su otro yo y se ruborizaba.

_ Bien, dormiré al lado de la habitación de Rico...

Private miro a K un momento antes de levantar una ceja extrañado y no era el único... Kowalski también se había dado cuenta que K se había sonrojado.

Skipper en cambio solamente asintió.

_ Entonces perfecto, todos a descansar. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que vengan los humanos_ les informo Skipper antes de entrecerrar sus ojos de huelo_ porque por mucho que seáis de otra dimensión no os librara de entrenar

_ Qué?! _ exclamaron ambos niños al escuchar a Skipper, sin dar crédito... ¿entrenar? Aquello no podía ser en serio _ no podemos cambiar nuestra respuesta anterior y decir que somos civiles? _ preguntaron ambos con una pequeña gota de sudor en sus frentes, esperando convencer al adulto que les observaba fijamente.

Skipper levanto una ceja al escucharle, resoplando suavemente por la nariz y acomodándose mejor en la silla

_ Negatorio, ambos entrenaran como los pingüinos que son... esta es una sede militar, no un centro vacacional _ Sentenció con una aire de superioridad. Los jóvenes resoplaron por la contestación de ese líder, mientras que este los observo con el ceño fruncido.

_ Lo habéis entendido?_ les pregunto a ese par, para dejarles la orden muy en claro.

_ Sí Señor, lo hemos entendido _ respondieron con algo de desgana, pero al final aceptando la orden dada.

Skipper asistió antes descruzar sus aletas.

_ Entonces preparaos para mañana_ les dijo tranquilamente_ será un largo día.


	6. Chapter 6

**AMOR DIMENSIONAL**

**CAPITULO 6**

Unos ojos celestes se movieron por esa habitación que le habían asignado incapaz de dormir, mientras podía oír los ronquidos de Rico, aunque eso no era exactamente lo que le quitaba el sueño.

Ni tampoco era que estuviese sufriendo de alguno de esos ataques de inspiración inventora o que tuviera algún invento entre sus aletas – que al final de cuentas, así era, puesto que tenía que arreglar ese mando – si no que era esa hermosa hembra que había visto junto a su yo de esa dimensión.

Era una hembra con un carácter fuerte y orgulloso, realmente guapa y con unos ojos azul marino que lo invitaba a nadar y perderse entre ellos, sin lograr encontrar una explicación lógica a ello. Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a una hembra así, podía ver que tan independiente era para sí misma, pero había algo… algo que llamaba por completo su atención y provocaba que su raciocinio se confundiera y se perdiera en un mar de dudas que parecía aumentar a cada segundo que aquella hembra se mantenía en su mente.

Pero… ¿acaso Tux no le aseguraba que era un demente? Tal vez por eso había permitido aquello. Suspiró suavemente, expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones, hasta asegurarse que deseaba tomar otra bocanada de aire, cerrando sus ojos y obligándose a dormir, esperando que el sueño hiciera su trabajo y le diera las ideas que necesitaba… pero ¿para qué necesitaba las ideas? ¿Eran para ella o para el control que debía reparar?

No… era para algo que debía ser importante…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Estaba en la habitación que conocía muy bien, con una mesa de hierro a un lado y completamente lleno de papeles y otro tipos de objetos que llenaban las mesas ubicadas en todas partes, desde frascos hasta planos manchados de diversas sustancias... algunas herramientas y cuadernos de notas esparcidos por todos lados…_

_Era su laboratorio…_

_Se acercó a una de esas botellas cuando..._

__ K debes descansar _ dijo una voz llamándole la atención por completo._

_Se giró rápidamente para encontrarse algo que no se esperaría nunca... Una hembra y no __era cualquier hembra..._

__ Te sucede algo? _ preguntó con una sonrisa aquella hembra que veían sus ojos bien abiertos, sin creerlo… Algo de él le indicaba cierta familiaridad con él, aunque su mente racional rechazaba aquella hipótesis… A pesar de eso, asintió con la cabeza, dándole la respuesta que ella ansiaba._

__ Has trabajado hasta muy noche… debes descansar un poco o enfermaras… vamos _ le dijo ella tomándole de su aleta y acariciándola suavemente, como una forma de animarlo avanzar y abandonar su mesa de trabajo… Su mente le grito "no", pero sus patas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, alejándolo de su amada mesa de trabajo y dejando que se perdiera en esa sensación cálida que comenzaba a llenar su corazón._

_La fémina le sonrió muy suave y tiernamente, saliendo de aquel laboratorio al que le regalaba la mayor parte de horas de su vida, mientras __que el macho solamente podía mirarla anonadado._

__ ¿Quieres un vasito de chocolate antes de acostarte? _ le pregunto entornando sus ojos azulinos haciendo que el casi perdiera la razón y su corazón casi se le saltara del pecho._

__ Cla… claro _ respondió sorprendido de escuchar su propia voz emerger de su garganta… __¿De dónde había surgido aquella respuesta? No tenía idea alguna… De hecho, su mente no tenía demasiadas ideas en ese momento, al menos, ninguna que no tuviese que ver con esa hermosa hembra que le sonreía antes de alejarse de él para preparar la leche en chocolatada._

_No había tardado nada en prepararlo o tal vez su mente había estado muy entretenida pensando en ella como para notar el paso del tiempo… Como fuera, ella estaba frente de él con un vaso humeante de chocolate. Con delicadeza lo tomo y admiro con sus orbes, antes de sonreírle suavemente, dándole un suave y gentil "gracias" y bebiendo un sorbo…_

__ Esta delicioso _ murmuró ligeramente sorprendido._

__ Tal y como te gusta…_

_Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ella muy cerca de él, antes de que dejara su taza encima de la mesa y le sonriera a ella._

__ Me conoces muy bien _ dijo en un tono suave y mimoso que le sorprendió... Podía ser que él pudiera comportarse como un enamorado alguna vez o es que ella tenía en su poder la llave de sus sentimientos._

_Ella solamente se rio por ese comentario pero para el fue el sonido mas dulce del mundo._

__ claro, como no voy a conocer a mi esposo._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió de golpe sus ojos, girándose sobre la superficie donde dormía tranquilamente, buscando con su vista algo que no estaba muy seguro de qué o quién se trataba, simplemente lo buscaba moviendo rápidamente sus aletas por todos lados.

Su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente, hasta se detuvo al notar en el lugar donde se encontraba y, en consecuencia, lo que había ocurrido el anterior día, provocando que emitiera un pesado suspiro y se relajara por completo, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

_(Fue un sueño_) _ pensó pasando una aleta por sus ojos y dejándola en ese sitio, pero sin aclarar el por qué había soñado con esa hembra que había recién conocido.

(_Qué fue eso? Por qué soñé con ella… y esas palabras…_) _ Lanzó un profundo suspiro mientras se pasaba la aleta por la cabeza sin saber que estaba pasando con él. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho con solo pensar en ella era como...

(Me he enamorado) _ murmuro mirando esa puerta que daba al resto de la sede donde estaba ella con su otro yo... como le gustaría ser él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz parpadeaba por momentos en el laboratorio desordenado de aquel científico que se encontraba perdido, habitado ahora por un ave que portaba un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo.

Tux emitió un suspiro pesado, pasando su aleta sobre su ojo visible, exasperado al no poder entender nada de lo que había escrito el científico, demasiadas notas y aspectos que seguramente había arreglado sin anotar, en el último momento… Dirigió su vista a aquel aro de metal, para luego ver el plano y poder identificar una parte del mismo.

_ Bueno, no puede ser esa parte… todo indica que está bien… entonces… POR QUÉ NO ENCIENDES! _ Grito pateando con fuerza el aro metálico que se negaba encender, a pesar de haber apretado todos los botones que tenía encima. Fue en ese instante que dejo de escuchar la lluvia del televisor _ No… no me digas que tú también te apagaste!

Pero cuando se dirigió a la pantalla se quedó helado, al reconocer la figura de un pingüino de estatura baja y cabeza cuadrada…

_ Skipper…

Se quedó quieto con las aletas puestas una a cada lado de ese aparato observando todos los detalles de ese líder que no había visto en años.

Podía ver como entraba en la habitación, molesto y hablando (por lo que podía deducir) con alguien que se encontraba fuera ahora mismo de la pantalla.

Contuvo el aliento mientras movía su aleta buscando algo con el tacto ya que no quería dejar de ver lo que estaba apareciendo. Finalmente encontró algunos botones que presiono, esperando poder escuchar algo de lo que hablaban… Su corazón se había acelerado al ver a Skipper nuevamente, sin dar crédito lo que sus ojos le habían ver.

La presencia de unos caninos la había notado al fin el general, entrecerrando los ojos al no poder reconocer a dichos individuos y esperando que sus niños estuvieren bien… si mal no recordaba el control había partido al lado de sus hijos, tal vez por eso recibía dicha señal… pero no había señal de ellos.

_ Vamos, muéstrame lo que quiero ver!

Pero la pantalla pareció negarse a entregar una imagen de los gemelos, centrándose únicamente en otro pingüino… Un pingüino alto y de ojos celestes que conocía demasiado bien, por los años que habían pasado juntos en diferentes misiones…

Era su científico (loco aunque el propio no quisiera reconocerlo)…

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta que ese no era su K, este parecía más joven y tenía algo entre sus aletas que jamás tendría el suyo en su vida.

En realidad… jamás pensó o llego a imaginar, aún en su sueño más loco, que vería a un Kowalski con una cría entre sus aletas… Tratándose de una cría de pingüino muy parecido a él, pero con sus ojos color azul oscuro.

_ Qué?! _ Parpadeo varias veces, como si con eso la imagen fuese a verse más clara y nítida… pero no, no era error de sus ojos o mente, efectivamente era Kowalski, cargando una cría de pingüino, cuyos ojos era lo único que lo diferenciaba de su padre.

_ Madre Sedna _ murmuró por lo bajo, acercándose un poco a la pantalla y apretando los botones de un lado para ver si podía cambiar la imagen o ampliarla… cualquier cosa que hicieran para poder ver mucho mejor ese lugar… Sin creer que uno de tantos Kowalskis había logrado tener familia _ acaso es tuyo o estas de niñero?

Rio por su propia broma, como si el mismo pingüino a quien iba dirigida fuera a escucharla en ese momento. Continuó mirando a esa escena atentamente, deseando saber que estaba pasando (y de paso saber lo del polluelo) solo para ver como ese Kowalski se acercaba a un Skipper apunto del ataque de nervios.

Vio que hablaba (más le pareció que Skipper gritaba) y vio también, como ese macho pasaba de la sorpresa (algo le decía que la sorpresa venia de uno de los suyos) a la frustración, sin entender bien el porqué de esta.

Captó como aquel comandante, entrecerraba sus ojos celestes, mientras componía una postura defensiva por su cría, mostrándole que esa cría era claramente del científico, cuando apareció en escena otra cosa que lo dejo sorprendido.

A ese científico se le estaba acercando hasta terminar agarrado a su pierna otro cachorro que no había visto, una mescla de monotrema y pingüino de ojos rojos y con un coloración de plumas que nunca había visto en su vida… aunque el infante mostraba características únicas, nunca vistas por su ojo. Pero tal vez, lo que más le impacto de esas escenas que presentaba el monitor, era el hecho de que ese Kowalski levantaba a la cría y la dejaba en sus brazos, abrazándole cariñosamente…

_ ¿Es su padre? _ hablo para sí mismo, sorprendido al poder leer el pico de ese científico… no le quedaba más opción que tratar de traducir los movimientos de los picos y labios _ eso… eso es imposible, K jamás podría ser padre, carece de esos instintos naturales, de sentimientos… ¿o no?

Vio como comenzaban a hablar entre ellos, mientras permitían que ambos pequeños jugaran en los brazos de su padre, cuando, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a ver en la pantalla, pararon de golpe, como si algo les hubiese llamado la atención.

Se giraron para que ese momento ver a una hembra pingüino con las plumas que llegaban hasta el pico como tenía el cachorro y los mismos ojos que tenían el polluelo.

¿Acaso era la compañera de ese Kowalski? Un movimiento fue realizado por Tux al ver a esa hembra, tumbando la antena superior del televisor y perdiendo la imagen por completo.

_ Maldita sea! _ De inmediato se puso arreglar la antena, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaría el transcurso del tiempo entre una dimensión y otra, además aún no tenía una pista sobre sus hijos y/o K. Finalmente, la televisión arrojo otra imagen, haciendo que el general volviera a prestar atención, rezando por que fuera alguno de sus elementos, sin embargo, la imagen sólo capto a un pelicano que jamás había visto en su vida.

_ Demonios K, creas algo que da imágenes pero sin sonido! Para que rayos le pusiste las bocinas K!

Podía ver como ese pelicano estaba hablando con un rostro muy serio y haciendo todo su acopio para leer el pico del pájaro volador.

_ Organización _ murmuró aún más confundido, mientras seguía intentándolo, pero ese pájaro hablaba muy rápido _ maldita sea, la próxima vez ponle voz!

La escena volvió a cambiar para mostrar a esos caninos y al monotrema castaño que estaba junto a otro pingüino que lo dejo helado... Era su versión más joven... Y cerca tuyo estaba un pequeño polluelo clavado a Skipper.

Movió un poco su rostro, como si con eso pudiese cambiar el ángulo de la imagen, sin lograrlo, manteniendo su atención puesta en aquel joven soldado que alguna vez fue en el pasado y en el pequeño pichón entre sus aletas. Se parecía mucho a su persona y a Skipper…

Trago saliva, preguntándose si aquella idea que se desarrollaba en su mente era posible…

No, eso era imposible… ¿o acaso si lo era?

Captó como ese pequeño se agarraba de las plumas de su yo y que este lo acariciaba suavemente, mientras los demás parecían enfrascados en otra conversación y más cuando uno de esos lobos (el grisáceo), compuso una cara de aburrimiento y justo después comenzaron a moverse.

El foco de imagen también se movía junto a ellos, llegando a un pasillo grande que parecía estar puesto para subir a la parte superior, cuando la hembra de esa comitiva paró en seco con un gesto preocupado y diciendo un nombre como si estuviera llamando a alguien.

La cámara se movió para cuando ella lo hizo para captar a esos dos cachorros en el suelo, uno encima del otro... Como si se hubieran tropezado.

Las dudas se arremolinaban dentro de su cabeza sin control alguno, al menos de algo estaba seguro, aquellos individuos distanciaban de ser agresivos o enemigos, lo sabía al verse a sí mismo, aunque bastante joven y diferente a lo que era ahora… Trago un poco de saliva observando los pequeños cachorros, que al parecer se dejaban cargar por la hembra.

Se alejó de la pantalla, dejando pasar la escena para poder ver los planos nuevamente y buscar ese ridículo diario de notas en el que solía escribir el científico sin encontrarlo, mientras la escena mostraba a Luka cargar al pequeño cachorro que parecía un ornitorrinco… sin que lo notara.

_ aquí está algo _ dijo tomando una antena torcida que al parecer iba integrada al televisor, antes de regresar su vista a la pantalla y ver nuevamente a Skipper _ creo que no ha cambiado mucho la escena…

Capto como ese pingüino de ojos azul hielo estaba ablando muy seriamente antes de que otro pingüino apareciera en la pantalla y justo después, otra hembra que no había visto nunca.

_ Rico? _ se preguntó viendo la versión más joven del pingüino con obsesión por la destrucción, antes de mirar a la fémina que acaba de irse de la pantalla _ otra hembra? Sera la pareja de alguien.

La imagen se movió para volver con Skipper y la hembra de ojos azul oscuro que estaba ablando muy seria, era como si ella estuviera dando alguna opción

Sonrió ligeramente, al notar esa mirada decidida que componía Skipper cuando pensaba bien sus planes y misiones… seguro estaba tomando una decisión… pero… sobre qué?

Para esos momentos se comenzaba a preguntar si las imágenes estaban siendo transmitidas desde el control o era de forma aleatoria, simplemente porque cayeron en ese lugar sus hijos o K… Sólo esperaba que estuviesen juntos.

Emitió un suspiro, observando a la otra hembra, la forma en que se veía con Rico, podía percibir algo entre esos dos, pero consideraba algo difícil la existencia de aquella idea…

_ Quiero unas bocinas…

Vio como la de ojos verdes sonreía divertida antes de abrir su boca como si dijera alguna cosa, mientras preparaba alguna cosa ante la mirada atenta de Rico.

_ La próxima vez pon voz _ gruño por lo bajo, mientras la imagen volvía nuevamente a Skipper, quien solamente suspiraba haciendo que supiera perfectamente porque...

Ya había tomado una decisión, pero ahora quedaba una duda más: ¿Cuál?

Entrecerró sus ojos, acercándose a la pantalla, hasta que su pico choco contra la superficie de cristal… Trataba de traducir aquella mirada tan conocida, saber a través de ella la decisión que había tomado el líder.

Sin embargo, cualquiera hubiese sido, había dado fin a la charla, lo sabía por la pose de aletas cruzadas que había tomado el líder de aquella unidad y toda vez que nuevamente la imagen se movía en dirección al cachorro de monotrema que jugaba en los brazos de un pingüino.

_ Lu… ka… Es Luka!

Una sonrisa acababa de aparecer en el rostro del pingüino, mientras seguía mirando de tan cerca cuando vio que otra aleta se movía al lado de donde estaba Luka... Parecía el gesto de pregunta... Un gesto que solo había visto a un solo pingüino en toda su vida.

_ K?... Quiero saber que pasa_ gruño el del parche en un tono muy frustrado por sólo poder ver y no lograr enterarse de nada.

Definitivamente, en cuanto supiese que estaban bien sus muchachos y regresaran sanos y salvos a su dimensión, le daría una buena reprimend le gritaría hasta quedarse afónico, aunque tuviese que esperar días para que le regresara la voz y continuar gritándole.

Las imágenes comenzaron a volverse menos nítidas, apareciendo una ligera lluvia en la pantalla, provocando que el general se separara del cristal para ver cuál era el problema. Podía que todo estaba colocado justo como estaba todo el rato haciendo que comenzara a frustrarse y a asustarse.

Acaso ese aparato de K había comenzado a estropearse (algo esperarse del pingüino), antes de comenzar a tocar la tele desesperado. No sabía lo que podía hacer pero se negaba a perder lo que podía ser el único contacto con sus chicos cuando oyó un chasquido y...

_ Acaso te gustaría estar en medio de ellos dos

Una enorme gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Tux al escuchar esas palabras…

Sabía que eran emitidas por uno de sus hijos ¿Cuál? No había puesto atención a ese detalle…

_ Bien, dormiré al lado de la habitación de Rico...

_ Esa voz… es de K… _ dijo tragando ligeramente pesado y percatándose por primera vez que el aparato al fin tenía sonido, seguramente había sido un desperfecto el que no le dejaba escuchar _ en dónde rayos se metieron? _ murmuró alejándose del aparato.

Definitivamente necesitaba a su sujeto de opciones, que ahora estaba perdido en quien sabe que dimensión y hablando de cosas que no entendía nada… Bueno, ahora estaba seguro que se trataba de una línea alterna, donde estaba el equipo completo, la mención de Rico, la voz de Kowalski y la vista de Skipper lo comprobaba, aunque le había perturbado verse así mismo, ahora se sentía mucho más tranquilo.


	7. Chapter 7

**AMOR DIMENSIONAL**

**CAPITULO 7**

Un pájaro volador se movía rápidamente por los pasillos de la sede, buscando la habitación que se encontraba más al norte, con la finalidad de ir a buscar a uno de esos pingüinos alternativos que habían llegado justamente el día anterior, mostrándose nervioso por lo que acontecería dentro de unos minutos en aquella zona.

Lanzo una sonrisa tan propia de él, antes de ver la puerta que estaba buscando con ahínco y poner su ala en ella.

Giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta sin llamar (para variar) para encontrarse a un pingüino alto aun dormido en una cama individual.

El ave dormía tranquilamente a pierna suelta, murmurando algunas fórmulas matemáticas, físicas y químicas esporádicamente entre sus sueños, demostrando que aun estando dormido continuaba trabajando en sus proyectos.

No se molestó en despertar en cuanto el rayo de luz del pasillo golpeo su rostro directamente, limitándose a girarse suavemente sobre el colchón y tapándose con la sabana, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

_ Tux… Entrena tú solo… _ aquellas palabras lanzadas descuidadamente y con voz soñolienta, provocaron una suave risa en el ave marina, que se acercaba a su cama lenta y silenciosamente.

Esa ave voladora solamente sonrió de una forma traviesa al levantar sus alas dirigiéndolas al pingüino de ojos celestes.

Lo zarandeo un poco haciendo que lanzara un gruñido de inconformidad y comenzara a moverse.

_ TUX! No te dije que… _ se quejó mientras empezaba a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con la cara sonriente del pelicano _ Ahhhhhhhh!

_ No Iván _ dijo el pelicano divertido

_ ¿Qué rayos haces en mi habitación?! _ Gritó el científico sorprendido de ver tan cerca al ave marina, antes de escuchar la risa de Iván _ Acaso no sabes tocar antes de entrar?

_ jajajajaja eso me dicen todos, pero venga hombre, que tienes que levantarte, es tarde _ dijo el pelicano divertido por la expresión del pingüino que tomaba la sabana y se envolvía nuevamente.

_ Olvídalo, quiero descansar mi cerebro!

_ Vamos que Skipper los llamo a todos ustedes para presenciar algo, levántate hombre!

K se giró y miró de reojo al pájaro antes de levantar una ceja.

_ ¿Para qué?

Iván en cambio solamente se rio ligeramente antes de levantar una ala para hacer como si levantara un dedo.

_ Eso es una sorpresa para vosotros _ dije enigmáticamente ese pelicano con una sonrisa muy suya.

Esa respuesta intrigó al científico, que levantó la cabeza para mirar al volador que solamente entrecerró sus ojos.

_ Solos te diré que es algo que no te dejara indiferente.

K observó dudoso a Iván, para luego levantarse con un suspiro y doblar su sabana, dispuesto a salir de la habitación y seguir a esa ave que movió aprobatoriamente su cabeza al notar la disposición del oji azul.

El camino no fue muy largo, los pasos que daba Iván eran largos y rápidos…

_ Aquí estamos _ dijo el pelicano abriendo el plato de comida y guiando a K, encontrándose con los gemelos durmiendo recargados entre sí, sin poner atención a su alrededor.

_ Por qué ellos están durmiendo? _ preguntó K picando el hombro de Louka, sin recibir respuesta más que un ronquido de parte del chiquillo.

Una risa sonó de golpe llamando la atención al científico, para encontrarse con la hembra de sus sueños con ese yo alternativo.

Skipper en cambio solamente cruzo sus aletas con un gesto cansado.

_ Vamos, despiértalos y famosos _ dijo en un gruñido Skipper antes de girarse.

K los miro curioso y sin saber para qué los quería o dónde quería llevarlos.

_ A dónde vamos? _ pregunto K, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Con un resoplido, se acercó a los dos niños ajenos al mundo exterior, antes de empujarles y hacerles caer.

_ 5 minutos más papi~ _ dijeron haciéndose bolita y abrazándose. K suspiro, tomándolos de sus patas y llevándolos arrastrando consigo.

_ Vaya que tienen el sueño pesado… quieres que te ayude? _ preguntó el pelicano, tomando a Luka y montándolo en su hombro.

_ Gracias _ dijo K imitando al pelicano y echándose a Louka que solo se quejó y ronco nuevamente _ no tienes idea…

Siguieron al trio de cerca, preguntándose el científico a dónde les llevarían, cuando escuchó la voz del monotrema.

_ Hey! Llegamos tarde?!

Se giraron hacia donde había sonado la voz para toparse con el macho castaño de ojos verdes que hizo que el pelicano sonriera todavía más.

_ No claro que no Ben_ dijo Iván mientras este se ponía a su lado.

_ Menos mal_ dijo en un suspiro antes de sonreír _ es lo de siempre?

Iván solamente se rio divertido, antes de pasar su ala libre en la espalda del macho de ojos verdes.

_ No, los pesos pesados quieren practicar.

_ Qué? Firen y Skipper? _ dijeron dos nuevas voces llamando su atención

_ Practicar? Acaso van a entrenar? _ preguntó K interesado, mientras Louka balbuceaba un poco.

_ Shhh~ no quiero arruinarles las sorpresa o se quejaran porque ya se enteraron… vamos falta poco! _ Aseguró el pelicano con aire misterioso.

_ Avancen señoritas! Tenemos que aprovechar que no hay visitantes! _ llamó Skipper viéndoles de reojo.

Ese grupo de animales comenzaron a andar lo más deprisa posible antes de saltar la barda del zoológico para llegar al parque. Se encontraba completamente vacío de humanos, cl si fuera demasiado temprano para ellos.

Skipper en cambio solamente se giró a ese grupo para ver que los gemelos continuaban durmiendo.

_ Queréis despertarles que si no se perderán todo

_ Claro _ Dijo K, mientras bajaba al suelo a Louka al lado de Luka. Se colocó derecho, observándoles fijamente, antes de tomar aire y… _ ATENCIÓN! LES LLAMA SU COMANDANTE K!

Gritó a todo pulmón con ese tonito que solía hacer cuando quería impresionar a alguien o con su voz de mando, provocando que los dos gemelitos se levantaran de golpe volteando a todos lados.

_ NOSOTROS NO FUIMOS! LA TAZA SE ROMPIÓ SOLA! _ Gritaron, antes de ver a K parado al frente de ellos con una ceja arqueada y colocarse en firmes _ eh… es decir… BUENOS DÍAS SEÑOR!

Una risa salió de los picos de Iván y Ben mientras que Skipper solamente rodaba sus ojos.

_ Ahora que todo el mundo está despierto que tal si comenzamos? _ les dijo ese líder, llamando la atención de los gemelos, logrando su cometido al momento en que fijaron su vista en él.

_ Es que tenemos que hacer algún entrenamiento en este lugar? _ dijo el del pañuelo rojo curioso.

_ No por ahora solo observareis _ respondió Firen, en un tono serio mientras saltaba el muro con facilidad.

Los gemelos la vieron caer, mientras K veía atónito los movimientos de la hembra y a Skipper, paulatinamente, antes de ver como los niños se sentaban tranquilamente en el suelo, listos para poner atención.

_ No debemos escribir un ensayo, ni repetir todo cuando ustedes terminen, cierto? _ preguntaron a los dos adultos.

_ Si _ respondió el más alto _ para que pongan atención _ ordenó K sentándose a su lado, listo para ver lo que fuera. Al menos, esperaba algo bueno, puesto que tanto el pelicano como el monotrema ponían atención.

Firen en cambio miro a ese trio de pingüinos de la otra dimensión antes de entornar.

_ Tranquilos solo tenéis que mirar _ dijo la espía antes de prestar atención al cabeza plana _ preparado Skipper.

El oji azul mostro una sonrisa divertida antes de ponerse en postura de pelea.

_ Nací preparado.

_ Tomen nota niños _ murmuró K cruzándose de aletas _ recuerden lo que dice su padre, de la observación nace el conocimiento… eso es algo que yo le enseñe _ dijo con aire de autosuficiencia, mientras los gemelos asentían con la cabeza, entornando los ojos… si algo sabían bien, era que presenciar algo así era una oportunidad única para aprender técnicas, aunque bien podrían decir que el científico estaba prestando atención extra.

_ Je, entonces, que esperas! _ dijo Firen, antes de arremeter contra Skipper.

Skipper vio como la fémina se acercaba hacia el antes se bloquear el aletazo de ella.

_ Demasiado obvio Firen _ dijo ese líder antes de empujarla con esa aleta que usaba para defenderse.

Firen solamente coloco su pata un poco más hacia atrás para parar la fuerza del macho antes de agarrar la aleta del macho.

_ ah, sí? _ dijo irónicamente ella antes girar rápidamente para lanzarlo.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de contra atacar, uso sus patas para tomar impulso y lanzar violentamente al más bajito.

Skipper dio una voltereta en el aire, para caer en sus dos patas, evitando el daño que deseaba causarle la hembra.

_ Nada mal Firen…

_ Lo mismo digo Skipper…

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos al ver esos primero movimientos que habían hecho esos dos adultos deseando ver cómo iba a acabar esta exhibición.

Pudieron ver cómo era esta vez el pingüino de ojos de hielo quien saltaba contra ella dispuesto a dar esta vez el primer paso mientras que K miraba eso preocupado y más porque ella solamente mostro una sonrisa y no daba muestras de apartarse.

_ Pero que está haciendo _ dijo el asustado científico alternativo mientras que su yo de esa dimensión solamente sonreía tranquilamente.

Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, el mismo estaba siendo entrenado por su esposa en este tipo de técnicas (ya que no tenía tanta fuerza como el resto de sus compañeros).

_ Tranquilo y observa _ le dijo Kow tranquilamente sin mostrar ni un ápice de preocupación.

K en cambio se lo quedo mirando como si estuviera loco pero en cuando oyó el grito de sorpresa de los gemelos movió rápidamente la cabeza hacia lo que estaba pasando.

Firen estaba moviendo su aleta para hacer fruir el movimiento de Skipper con facilidad y aprovechándose para terminar colocándose fuera de su alcance.

_ eso es… _ murmuró el científico al ver frustrado el ataque de Skipper por parte de la hembra, mientras los gemelos ponían una mayor atención a las tácticas y técnicas presentadas por los adultos.

_ ¿Sorprendido? _ preguntó el científico de esa dimensión, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, obteniendo como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de K.

"_ Está usando la fuerza de Skipper para alejarse… técnicamente en su contra _" pensó tragando algo de saliva, al notar que el pingüino bajito se preparaba para atacar nuevamente.

Esta vez el golpe se dirigía al pecho de ella pero ella solamente volvió a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez, volvía a hacer fluir el movimiento, pero esta vez se colocó detrás del macho antes de golpearle con sus aletas extendidas.

Skipper rodo por el suelo antes de volver a frenarse en sus aletas y mirarla.

_ Solo con la fuerza no podrás ganarme _ Dijo la hembra tranquilamente, mostrando que no había hecho mayor esfuerzo en defenderse y atacar, mientras Skipper se levantaba y suspiraba pesadamente.

_ Sólo estaba en el calentamiento… ahora no te pondré tan fáciles las cosas _ dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea y moviendo su aleta, indicándole a Firen que estaba listo para ser atacado.

_ Bien, lo mismo para ti _ respondió Firen.

Los espectadores vieron como Firen saltaba rápidamente para comenzar a dar aletazos, mismos que fueron parados por Skipper con muchísima facilidad hasta que la hembra se puso boca abajo para darle una patada que el líder por poco agarro en el aire.

_ Caites _ escuchó de pronto Skipper, divertida antes de que Firen girara rápidamente, mientras se impulsaba con sus aletas y salía volante de nueva cuenta.

Los presentes vieron como Skipper aterrizaba en sus propios pies, mientras frenaba con su aleta, provocando que una gota de sudor saliera en todos ellos, por semejante movimiento.

_ Y pensar que ni uno ni el otro están usando todo su potencial _ dijo Iván emocionado, flotando sus alas entre si y mirando a Kowalski _ sabes cuándo comience la lucha con armas quiero ver cuantas usa esta vez y que son

_ ¿Armas?! _ exclamaron los gemelitos distrayéndose de la pelea, para poder ver al pelicano que se veía bastante emocionado.

_ Por supuesto, son dinamita cuando pelean con diferentes armas… nunca toman las mismas _ dijo emocionado, regresando su vista a la pelea.

_ No lo sé, pero por lo que veo, quieren dar un espectáculo bueno _ respondió el científico, mientras K le veía de reojo.

Para ese momento, Skipper había tomado impulso corriendo en dirección de la hembra, dando un salto y preparándose para darle una patada, que fue esquivada sin problema alguno, provocando una sonrisa en el líder, que cayó en el suelo y de una voltereta trato de plantarle otra patada giratoria a Firen…

Firen entrecerró sus ojos para terminar levantando su aleta para bloquearlo, pero ambos salieron despedidos a distintas posiciones.

Levanto su mirada oscura y mostro una sonrisa.

_ Interesante _ dijo Firen incorporándose tranquilamente _ pero con esos movimientos no podrás sorprenderme.

_ Ya veremos… como dije antes, no te será tan sencillo _ Aseguró Skipper corriendo nuevamente en su dirección, dándole varios aletazos y puñetazos combinados, mientras la espía retrocedía confiadamente, esquivando sus movimientos y deteniéndolos.

_ Te apuesto 5 anchoas a que ella barrera el piso con Skipper _ murmuró Louka a su hermano, luego de ver como la hembra esquivaba hábilmente los ataques del líder, que ahora se traducían en patadas y volteretas.

Su hermano lo miro de reojo antes de mostrar una sonrisa.

_ Acepto, porque será Skipper quien gane.

K en cambio solo podía observarlos atentamente aunque sus ojos estaban eternamente puestos en la hembra.

(Es tan bella como fuerte) pensó el científico, mientras entornaba sus ojos y se sonrojaba al ver como ella terminaba cayendo con gracia.

_ Ya veremos hermanito _ dijo Louka divertido, antes de regresar su atención a los dos adultos que peleaban.

Por su parte, K se encontraba hipnotizado con cada movimiento que realizaba la hembra en contra de Skipper… Por un instante, se había olvidado por completo de la observación de la pelea, dedicándose en su totalidad en el "estudio" de la chica frente a sus ojos.

Sus movimientos sutiles, directos y precisos, demostraban que era una luchadora formidable… aquella mirada confiada en que ganaría, segura de sí misma y de sus tácticas…

La forma grácil en que dirigía sus ataques, siempre manteniendo en mente un plan secundario en caso de que fallase el primer plan…

_ Tierra llamando K, me escucha? _ La llamada de louka paso desapercibida para el científico antes de que los jóvenes pájaros lo miraran extrañados.

_ Qué le pasan a este? _ pregunto Luka a lo que su hermano levanto sus hombros a modo de respuesta.

_ Ni idea, parece tan concentrado como con un invento _ dijo el otro gemelo llamando la atención de Private y Kowalski.

Ambos pingüinos solamente miraron de reojo al científico alternativo, se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando y más porque pasara lo que pasara, ese pingüino seguía siendo Kowalski.

Kowalski entrecerró sus ojos, al ver la concentración de su homologo… conocía bien esa mirada que decía tantas cosas y a la vez podía pasar desapercibida en alguien que jamás la ha tenido. Carraspeó un poco, dejando ver su incomodidad.

_ Es… un buen combate… no te parece? _ le dijo a K.

K parpadeo extrañado ante de mirarse y notar un brillo molesto en los ojos de este.

_ Qué ?_ pregunto extrañado el científico que no provenía de esta dimensión.

_ Te decía que esta interesante la lucha.

K mostro una sonrisa antes de volver la lucha que estaba igual de intensa que antes.

_ Si _ respondió tranquilamente sin abandonar esa sonrisa _ está muy interesante.

Kowalski frunció el ceño como muestra de cierta molestia que nacía en su interior, al ver la excesiva atención que ponía aquel otro científico en los movimientos de Firen… el otro macho ni si siquiera se molestaba en disimular su creciente interés!

_ Vamos Firen, así es como piensas vencerme?! _ Dijo Skipper levantándose del suelo y sosteniéndose de una rodilla, durante un breve receso que se daban entre ambos combatientes.

_ Wow! Viste esa voltereta?! _ dijeron los gemelos entusiasmados _ es algo único!

Iván comenzó a reírse por el comentario de los gemelos que estaban completamente entusiasmados por el enfrentamiento y no era el único, uno de los lobos, el gris oscuro tenía su único ojo entrecerrado y mostraba sus colmillos en una sonrisa.

_ Sí que lo ha sido _ dijo Shadow sin poder ocultar en su tono seco característico un poco de emoción _ me gustaría enfrentarme a ellos.

Los animales de la resistencia solamente comenzaron a reírse por el comentario del canino.

_ Veo que hay cosas que nunca cambian _ dijo Ben entre dientes a lo que el grisáceo lo miro de reojo.

_ El que fue a hablar, el que se guarda la ballesta.

Ben levantó los hombros, divertido por el comentario realizado por el lobezno, antes de regresar su atención a la batalla.

Ambos pingüinos habían iniciado nuevamente sus ataques, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer y los movimientos se hacían cada vez más especializados y complicados, al grado que los gemelos habían llegado a perder la pista y les era más difícil seguirlos.

Skipper mantenía alta su ofensiva, dando patadas y puñetazos combinados para confundir a la hembra, que continuaba usando la propia fuerza del macho para esquivarlo y contra atacarlo.

_ Skipper, cuándo aprenderás que la fuerza bruta no lo es todo _ dijo Firen divertida, evitando un puñetazo y golpeando de una patada al líder, que cayó al frente, usando el impulso para dar algunas vueltas en el suelo y el aire, para finalmente caer parado y regresar a su pose de combate.

Skipper no le contesto antes de comenzar de nuevo con esas técnicas que Firen estaba esquivando con facilidad hasta que cayó encima de una roca mirando al macho realmente cansada.

_ Bien entonces tendré que pasar al plan B _ dijo tranquilamente antes de levantar una aleta _ ya me cansado de jugar _ miro de reojo a Skipper_ Kowalski!

El científico reacciono al grito de su esposa antes de lanzarle una tela de color negro ante la sorpresa de los de esa dimensión alternativa.

_ Ya empieza lo bueno _ murmuró el pelicano mucho más entusiasmado, observando volar aquella tela negra y siendo atrapada por la chica.

Los gemelos siguieron con la vista aquella tela color negro que atrapó de inmediato la hembra, colocándosela, lista para continuar el combate. Skipper simplemente levantó una aleta, indicando al lobo gris que le arrojara el objeto que estaba a su lado.

_ Esos son… _ murmuraron los gemelos, observando los pequeños y alargados objetos que portaba la hembra en aquella banda _ … no se usan para iluminar?

_ Qué harás con ellos? _ murmuró K, de lo más interesado en el combate, ahora que identifica un brillo totalmente diferente en aquellos ojos azules como la marea de la propia Antártida.

Un objeto alargado, de madera, voló por encima de sus cabezas, cayendo en las aletas de Skipper.

_ Eso es injusto! Una espada de madera contra unos lápices?! _ exclamó el científico alternativo, frunciendo el ceño, mientras lo gemelos le veían con curiosidad.

El pelicano comenzó a reírse por lo estaba diciendo K.

_ Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso _ dijo entre dientes mientras que delante se veía como Skipper arremetía contra ella mientras que ella solamente saco uno de esos lápices usando la madera para parar el golpe del arma más grande.

_ O vamos Skipper, que sabes hacerlo mejor _ dijo entre dientes, mientras sacaba un segundo lápiz y lo movió rápidamente hacia Skipper que salto para evitar que le rasgara la piel.

Vieron cómo ella solamente comenzaba a mover esos lápices entre sus aletas fácilmente mientras que Skipper sopesaba las formas de atacarla sin salir dañado en el proceso, pero teniendo una cosa estaba segura... Ahora el combate cuerpo a cuerpo quedaba anulado.

_ A que te refieres? _ masculló el científico alternativo, dándole una mirada de duda, regresando su atención a la batalla por la exclamación sorpresiva de los gemelos.

Skipper se encontraba haciendo girar su espada de madera sobre su cabeza, sabiendo de antemano que debía realizar ataques a distancia y que pudiesen hacer retroceder a la hembra que se alistaba a atacarle.

_ Aún no cantes victoria Firen _ dijo Skipper entre dientes, antes de impulsarse con su espada para atacar por la espalda a la hembra y confundirla.

Comenzó con unos ataques rápidos en los que ella comenzó a esquivarlos rápidamente.

_ Vamos es que solo sabes defenderse _ dijo Skipper rápidamente a la fémina.

Esta solamente mostro una sonrisa antes parar un golpe esa última estocada con un lápiz.

_ No solo se esquivar _ le dijo divertida Firen, antes de comenzar a unas esa otra lápices para golpear a ese macho como si se tratara de un cuchillo

_ wow! _ exclamaron los gemelos con los ojos brillantes al ver como la hembra utilizaba aquellas simples piezas de madera, que servían para escribir e iluminar, como unas letales armas… Que sin lugar a dudas le estaban provocando problemas al líder de ese escuadrón _ K… alguna vez viste algo parecido?

_ la verdad… no… jamás había visto algo como esto _ murmuró el científico alternativo, mientras Kowalski le veía de reojo y notaba su emoción.

(Fuerte, intrépida, ruda… y muy hermosa) _ pensaba K observando los movimientos de Firen, como si fueran en cámara lenta.

Kowalski en cambio entrecerró los ojos mientras que intentaba controlarse, estaba poniéndose nervioso de el mismo.

Mientras Firen se movía en ese combate ajena a los sentimientos que estaba teniendo ese pingüino alternativo de su propio esposo solo para hacer retroceder a ese pingüino cabeza plana.

Skipper salto rápidamente para esquivar antes de ver como Firen lanzaba 2 lápices contra él.

(Eso estuvo cerca) _ pensó el líder, mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente, pensando en algún plan con el cual pudiese vencer a la chica.

_ Acaso ya te cansaste, Skipper _ dijo la espía, sacando otro par de lápices de su funda, mientras el aludido le sonreía.

_ Esos peces serán míos! _ dijo emocionado Louka emocionado, dándole anticipadamente el gane a Firen.

_ Lo dudo, Skipper ganara _ respondió Luka, ya no tan seguro de sus palabras.

Skipper comenzó avanzar, esperando que Firen arrojara nuevamente los lápices en su dirección… Tenía que procurar regresar a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, si quería ganar.

Firen en cambio entrecerró antes de mostrar una sonrisa tranquila, después de tantas luchas con la cobra había conseguido mantener siempre sus nervios bajo control y meterse en la mente de sus rivales.

Los espectadores vieron como Firen dejaba un lápiz en su funda antes de coger una pequeña rama que estaba en el suelo.

_ Que hace? _ pregunto ese pingüino de la apuesta temiendo por el resultado de esta.

_ Planea ganar, eso es lo que hace _ Respondió Louka con una sonrisa al ver la táctica de la hembra.

_ Es... una genio _ dijo K por lo bajo, llamando la atención de los de su alrededor.

Iván lo miro de reojo antes de sonreír y ponerse un ala en su boca.

_ Se puede decir que de eso te libraste ayer _ le dijo simplemente antes de mirar a Firen.

Está en cambio levanto ese palo para ponerlo en su hombro.

_ Vamos Skippy te estoy esperando

El líder resoplo por lo bajo, antes de darle una vuelta a su espada de madera y sostenerla fuertemente al frente. Sabía bien que Firen se había adelantado a sus planes, pero no importaba, siempre se tenían otros planes consigo.

_ Bien! _ exclamo Skipper avanzado rápidamente hacia ella, atacando directamente al frente, siendo repelido de inmediato. Varias estocadas fueron dadas por Skipper, quien apenas podía provocarle pequeños rasguños a Firen.

Firen levanto esa rama antes de lanzar una rápida patada al macho que hizo retrocederle.

Skipper lanzo un gruñido mirando la hembra antes de ver como firen sacaba otro de los lápices.

(Mierda)

Antes de dejarle reaccionar o contra atacar, Firen avanzo rápidamente en su contra, moviendo el lápiz cual espada al ver que Skipper trataba de golpearle, realizando algunos cortes.

El bajito dio un salto hacia atrás, para tomar impulso y poder dar una patada, logrando hacer retroceder a Firen y esbozando una sonrisa.

_ Yo, aun no cantaría victoria, Skipper...

Skipper no pudo ver como Firen salto hacia el antes de lanzarle una fuerte patada que lo lanzo al suelo.

Se golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo antes de notar un peso encima de él.

Abrió sus ojos antes de notar un pincho en su cuello y ver la fémina encima suyo.

_ Gane.

Un profundo silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, mientras los presentes se limitaban a observar la postura de los combatientes, sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

K mantenía su mirada fijada en la hembra de actitud dominante sobre el que alguna vez fue su líder, seguro que se sentiría de lo peor al ser vencido.

_ Muy bien! Tu ganas! _ se quejó Skipper moviendo sus aletas para que Firen se retirara.

_ SIIIIIIIIIII! _ grito Louka emocionado, antes de girarse y extender sus aletas hacia su hermano _ Paga hermanito!

Luka lanzo un gruñido mientras sacaba mientras sacaba el pescado para pagar a su hermano, mientras que Firen ayudaba a levantarse a Skipper.

Iván comenzó a volar para dirigirse a donde estaba los pingüinos.

_ Ha sido genial _ dijo el joven pájaro volador poniéndose al lado de sus amigo.

_ No dejan de sorprendernos ustedes dos _ dijo el lobo de pelaje gris avanzando en su dirección, escuchándose un gruñido de parte de Skipper como respuesta.

_ Skipper, no seas un mal perdedor _ dijo Iván, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al macho.

_ No soy mal perdedor! Solo me descuide un poco... Además, lo importante es que los niños aprendieran algo _ aseguro dirigiendo su mirada a los gemelos que no se separaban de K, quien se mantenía en un estado de trance.

_ Parece que se sorprendió mucho _ Louka rio un poco, antes de correr en dirección de Skipper _ usted pelea fantástico! Realmente aprendimos mucho de ustedes!

_ Y queríamos preguntarles algo... _ dijo Luka olvidándose de K.

Skipper levanto la ceja por lo que estaba haciendo un tanto confundido.

_ Que quieres soldado_ pregunto Skipper rápidamente. Luka en cambio comenzó a jugar con las puntas de sus aletas.

_ Quería saber si podríais enseñarme a hacer eso

_ Eso? _ el pingüino líder levantó una ceja, mientras ambos niños le observaban atentos.

_ si! Esos movimientos de ataque, los de defensa! _ dijo Louka emocionado y tratando de imitar los movimientos realizados por los mayores.

_ la forma de caer y como lazar esos lápices! Fue fabuloso! Genial! Y... _ continúo Luka.

_ Queremos que nos enseñen a hacerlo _ dijeron entusiasmados ambos niños, tratando de ponerles ojos de cachorro desvalido.

Firen y Skipper levantaron una ceja ante esa petición de los jóvenes (aunque sabían que se exponían a eso cuando hicieron el combate de prácticas) y sabiendo también que su mayor debilidad era esa cara de cachorro.

Kowalski en cambio solamente se acercó a los jóvenes...

_ Lo siento chicos pero estos movimientos son muy difíciles _ les dijo el científico echándoles una aleta a su esposa y su amigo.

_ Por eso les pedimos que nos enseñen! Porque solitos nos lastimaremos _ dijeron ambos niños sin desviar su mirada de los dos adultos, antes de que Kowalski comenzara a avanzar.

_ Sois muy jóvenes y pequeños y esas técnicas son de muy alto rango _ dijo K colocándose detrás de ellos.

_ Pero...

_ Además esas técnicas son prácticamente para espías _ dijo Iván de pronto divertido poniéndose al lado del científic su caso a gente sin fuerza física, no Kowalski.

_ Cállate Iván _ gruño por lo bajo porque más porque estaba animando a esos jóvenes. Se podía ver como miraban a ese pájaro volador con sus ojos brillantes antes de que la hembra se adelantara.

_ Sea como sea, no es algo que podáis aprender así como así... Lo entendéis

_ Y si le decimos que somos espías? _ preguntaron ambos niños observando fijamente a la hembra, esperando lograr que cambiase de opinión, pero al ver su expresión seria, suspiraron _ creo que si _ respondieron al mismo tiempo un tanto desanimados.

_ Muy bien, regresemos a la base _ dijo Skipper al ver que los niños ya no insistirían al respecto. K se acercó a ambos niños y le empujó suavemente para que iniciaran el camino de regreso a la sede, antes de que Louka diera alcance a Skipper y se colocara frente a él.

_ Existe la mínima posibilidad de hacerle cambiar de parecer, Señor?

Skipper frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de ese gemelo y se cruzó de aletas.

_ No, ni la más mínima_ dijo Skipper tajantemente que ese pingüino suspiro.

Al parecer nadie cambiaria de idea.


End file.
